Bloody Hex
by My Idle Hand
Summary: Cette année quatres éleves de Durmstrage vont étudier à Poudlard et Remus, Sirius, James et Peter se lient d'ammitier avec une étrange jeune femme qui pourait bien changer leur vie pour toujours.
1. Septembre, Changing For The Good

**Cest la premiere fois que j ecris sur Harry Potter donc je m excuse aupres des fans si quelque chose ne va pas. Je dedicace cette histoire a ma sœur Tania, grande fan de Tilicho, qui m a lancee le defi d ecrire sur HP. Et je tien aussi a remercier ma beta Flygirl qui a fait du beau travail !**

**Il y aura 10 chapitres en tout. Les personnages principaux sont Remus, Isi et Sirius, mais James, Peter et Lili sont tres present aussi. L histoire se passe durant leur enfance, en 5e annee.**

**Les personnages de Isi et Caleb m appartienne, les autres sont a JK Rowling. Ne pas publier dans mon autorisation, merci. Je ne touche pas d argent pour cette fic ( si c etait le cas, j aurais mon propre ordinateur et je ne serai pas obligee de m agacer avec un clavier anglais ou il ny a meme pas d accents !) Est-ce qu on doit vraiment le preciser a chaque fois ?**

**Bon je commence. Vous inquietez pas il y a des accents dans la fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Septembre, Changing For The Good.**

-Sirius ! Sirius dépêches-toi ! Hurla James à son meilleur ami qui, comme chaque année, trainait sur le quai de la voie neuf trios quart.

-Pas la peine de paniquer, je suis sûr que Remus nous a gardés des places !

Il monta à bord du Poudlard Express en trainant sa grosse valise derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu es excité aujourd'hui James ! Je sais bien que c'est la rentrée, mais quand même !

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas content de retourner à Poudlard !

Sirius eut un léger sourire. Avec une mère comme la sienne, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de retrouver le château pour une cinquième année. Et il y avait évidement l'excitation de revoir ses amis. James continua.

-Si, bien sûr. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

-Comme quoi ?

-Pas ici, je veux qu'on soit tous les quatre.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu dans le couloir et trouvèrent enfin Remus assit près de la fenêtre, absorbé par son livre. Sirius s'assit en face de lui, James à côté de Sirius et Peter à côté de Remus. C'était toujours comme ça depuis leur rencontre.

-Alors, combien de bouquins as-tu dévoré en deux mois ?

Remus leva le nez de son livre et James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard navré, en voyant le visage fatigué de leur ami.

-Mauvaise pleine lune ? Demanda James.

-Tu veux dire, plus mauvaise que d'habitude ? Répondit Remus.

-Au moins ton premier mois de cours sera tranquille.

-Je suppose oui.

-Moi j'ai passé toutes les vacances à m'entraîner !

-Tu arrives enfin à te transformer Peter ?

-Oui ! On va pouvoir rester tous les quatre maintenant vu qu'il ne manquait plus que moi !

-Ca c'est une excellente nouvelle !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais absolument nous dire James ? Tu as découvert comment faire disparaître Rogue à tout jamais ?

-Sirius ! Gronda Remus.

-Ah oui ! Regardes ça.

Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Sirius qui la lut à haute voix :

"_Cher Monsieur Potter, une nouvelle année…_" blablabla, le préambule habituel et la liste des fournitures et… ah voila ! "_Nous avons également le plaisir de vous nommer cette année Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor_"

-Félicitation !

-Bonne chance, lança Peter.

-Tu le mérites, mais c'est pas vraiment une surprise !

Les quatre garçons discutèrent encore pendant les deux heures qui suivirent de leurs vacances, quand une jeune femme fit soudain irruption dans leur wagon.

-Tous les préfets doivent venir dans le wagon de tête.

-Y'a pas de préfet ici Evans, pourquoi tu nous embêtes ?

Lili ne lança pas un regard à Sirius et continua

-Ca fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche.

-Je viens.

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Non, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Lança Sirius d'un air outré.

-Je t'expliquerais. A tout à l'heure. Il sortit.

-Ah… Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier.

-Il n'est pas mort non plus Sirius !

-James, c'est pire que tout ! Un préfet, Préfet ! On ne pourra plus rien faire avec lui, il sera obligé de suivre le règlement.

-Comme si ça t'avais déjà inquiété jusque là ! C'est pas si grave, ne t'en fait pas. Qui veut faire une bataille explosive ?

Les trois garçons jouèrent donc pendant quelques heures évoquant leurs différentes vacances, mais le cœur de Sirius n'y était pas. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare. Ils choisirent une carriole vide et allaient partir lorsque Remus arriva en courant.

-Cest gentil de m'attendre !

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

-Il a fait la tête tout le voyage, expliqua James.

-On peut savoir pourquoi

-Tu sais bien pourquoi.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Peter et James m'ont félicité lorsqu'ils ont su, eux !

-Vous saviez ! Il n'y a vraiment qu'à moi que tu n'as rien dit alors !

-Tu te fiche de moi Sirius ?

-Tu pouvais m'envoyer une chouette ! Un de vous trois aurait pu m'écrire une fois pendant les vacances !

-Jai écrit, lança James calmement.

-Moi aussi, mais tu n'as jamais répondu ! Continua Remus.

-Quoi ? Mais… mais je n'ai rien reçu, expliqua t-il d'un air bête.

Remus fronça les sourcils et lança un regard étonné à James.

-Je… j'étais coincé dans cette horrible maison et je pensai que vous m'aviez oublié, et que vous profitiez de vos vacances. Elle a du intercepter les hiboux.

-Ta mère ?

-Quand va t-elle te lâcher un peu ?

-C'est vraiment… je ne la comprends pas ! Enfin ça me rassure de savoir que vous avez écrit.

-Comme si on allait simplement t'oublier Siri !

-Ne m'appelle pas Siri, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom !

-Très bien… Siri ! Continua James.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se disputer gentiment, sous le regard amusé de Remus et Peter. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans le château, le professeur McGonagall interpella le jeune préfet.

-Monsieur Lupin, le directeur veut vous voir, suivez moi.

-Je vous rejoins dans la sale.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gargouille montant la garde devant le bureau du directeur. Il n'y était entré qu'une fois, pour expliquer son "problème" au professeur Dumbledore, le jour de son arrivé à l'école.

Remus marchait derrière McGonagall lorsque soudain il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui s'agitait au fond de lui pour la première fois. La surprise passé ce n'était pas si désagréable. Ils tournèrent à droite et aperçurent le directeur en grande conversation avec une jeune femme que Remus ne connaissait pas, bien qu'elle portait le blason de sa maison sur sa robe noire. Ils avaient été très silencieux, mais elle leva immédiatement la tête vers Remus. Ses entrailles s'agitèrent encore un peu plus. Elle ne lança pas un regard à McGonagall lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près d'elle et ne détourna son regard de Remus que lorsque Dumbledore parla.

-Vous l'avez trouvé. Parfait, parfait ! J'arrive tout de suite mais je crois que le Choipeau magique vous attend Minerva.

-Je vais le chercher immédiatement.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus tandis que le professeur les quittaient.

-Remus, je voudrais vous présenter Isabella Asenovitch. Isabella, voici Remus Lupin.

-Enchanté.

Elle lui répondit par un léger signe de tête.

-Isabella va passer l'année avec nous dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire avec l'école de Dumrstrag. Elle a été choisie parmi ses camarades et le Choipeau a décidé qu'elle serait à Griffondor. Comme vous êtes de la même année et que vous… partagez certaines capacités, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez la guider, pour qu'elle s'habitue à Poudlard.

Remus lança un regard étonné au directeur. Voulait-il dire qu'elle aussi était un loup-garou ?

-Bien sûr professeur, avec plaisir.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse aller à la grande salle de votre côté et j'irais du mien. Bon repas.

-Merci, vous aussi professeur.

Il regarda le directeur s'éloigner, puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Très bien Isabella si on…

-Isi, tu peux m'appeler Isi.

-Ok. C'est par ici. Il t'a expliqué ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

-Non pas du tout !

-Les élèves de première année vont être repartis, comme toi, dans les différentes maisons, puis on aura un festin et un discours du directeur. Après ça, on se retrouve tous dans nos salles communes et dans nos dortoirs.

-Quelles sont les maisons ici ?

-Il y en a quatre. Griffondor, tu connais déjà, Serpentard, avec qui on ne s'entend pas très bien, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Voilà la grande salle.

Ils entrèrent juste avant que Rusard ne ferme les portes pour l'arrivée des premières années.

-Suis-moi.

Remus se glissa à la table des Griffondor où ses amis lui avaient gardé une place.

-Tu peux t'assoir ici.

Il indiqua la place face à Sirius et fit se décaler tous les autres élèves pour pouvoir s'assoir.

-Tu nous ramène de la compagnie Remus ?

-Je vous présente Isabella. Isi, voici mes amis James, Sirius et Peter.

-Enchantée.

-Isi va rester avec nous cette année.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Et d'où viens-tu ?

-De Durmstrag.

-Et…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, les nouveaux élèves entrèrent à ce moment là.

Pendant la cérémonie, Sirius et James prirent le temps d'étudier la jeune femme, car ils n'étaient pas passionnés par la répartition.

Plus petite d'une tête que Remus, elle avait de très jolis cheveux blonds coupés en dégradé assez court et de très jolis yeux violet clair. Une couleur vraiment très particulière et surprenante, mais qui ne gâchait rien à son charme naturel, bien au contraire ! Elle était fine mais pas maigre, plutôt athlétique même. En somme une jeune femme très belle, dont semblait émaner une certaine fierté étrange.

Sirius capta son regard et fronça les sourcils. Un instant, il aurait cru voir un animal sauvage. Elle lui sourit gentiment puis se détourna vers le Choipeau magique. Lui même tourna son regard pour le poser sur Remus. Celui-ci semblait complètement captivé par le charme animal d'Isi. Sirius lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table. Remus le regarda, l'air ennuyé par cette interruption. Il lut sur les lèvres de Sirius les mots "Tu vas baver". Il lui lança un regard noir, disant clairement qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle et reporta son attention sur la cérémonie. Albert Prior venait d'être envoyé à Poufsouffle.

La fin de la cérémonie arriva rapidement et ils purent tous enfin manger et discuter.

-Je suis surpris, tu parles vraiment bien anglais ! Tu n'as même pas d'accent !

-Mes parents viennent d'Oxford, et on ne parle qu'en anglais à la maison.

-Donc tu as déjà vécu ici ?

-On a déménagé quand j'avais quatre ans, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce pays.

Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours et la grande salle devient subitement silencieuse.

-Chers élèves, c'est avec joie que Poudlard vous accueille pour une nouvelle année. Avant tout je voudrais souhaiter aux premières années beaucoup de réussite dans leurs études et aux 5e et 7e années, bon courage pour leurs examens.

La salle applaudit.

-Merci. Monsieur Rusard m'a également demandé de vous rappeler que les marais farceurs de Zonko sont interdits à l'intérieure du château. Et il serait bon également que les premières années sachent que la forêt à l'ouest est aussi interdite d'accès à tous les élèves et qu'il est défendu de se promener dans les couloirs durant la nuit. Cela fait beaucoup d'interdit, je vous l'accorde, mais il me semble bon de le rappeler à certains de nos plus vieux élèves.

Son regard se posa sur James puis sur Sirius.

-C'est également avec une très grande joie, que je vous annonce l'arrivée de quatre nouveaux élèves de Dumrstrag, qui passeront l'année parmi nous. Bien qu'une année chargée vous attend, je vous souhaite d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir avec nous ! Je crois qu'il est maintenant l'heure de se coucher. Bonne nuit à tous.

Tout le monde applaudit et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

-C'est le chemin le plus court pour aller à la salle commune, mais comme tu as du le remarquer, les escaliers bougent beaucoup, expliqua Remus en entrant.

Isi s'arrêta net, bouche bée.

-La salle commune des manticores est très différente ! Ce n'est pas aussi confortable !

-Manticores ? C'est ta maison ?

-Oui, il y a aussi les Phoenix, très travailleur, les Sphimx érudits et les Hydres. C'est un peu comme vous avec les Serpentard entre nous et cette maison.

-Dans quelles maisons sont les trois autres élèves ? Tu les connais ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on a tous été choisi dans des maisons différentes, mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Je n'ai su que je venais qu'avant-hier soir.

-Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

-Je m'étais proposée à la fin de l'année et j'espérais avoir des nouvelles, mais mes parents ont oublié de m'envoyer la lettre et j'étais en Argentine.

-Ils ont oublié ?

-Ca arrive parfois ! Mes parents travaillent beaucoup.

-Heureusement tu as fini par l'avoir ! Tu crois que les autres sont aussi en cinquième année ?

-Je suppose oui, mais on verra ça demain.

-Le dortoir des filles est en haut, par là. On sera à huit heures dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, si tu veux venir.

-Pourquoi pas, oui.

-Tu peux y être entre sept heures et huit heures. A huit heure trente on commence les cours. A demain.

Isi traina dans la salle commune encore quelques minutes après le départ des garçons. L'endroit était tellement plus chaleureux que le château de Dumrstrag et elle avait besoin de se faire à cette nouvelle ambiance. Elle monta lentement les escaliers, pas vraiment pressée d'aller se coucher, puis trouva finalement sa chambre. Son nom avait été ajouté sur la porte, sous celui de deux autres filles. Elle entra. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. L'une s'approcha.

-On se demandait quand tu allais monter, on avait hâte de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Lili et voici Alice.

-Enchantée.

-Moi aussi. Je m'appelle Isi. Vous n'êtes que deux ?

-Oui, on a eu de la chance, les autres sont quatre ou cinq ! Mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle tête. Comment tu trouves l'école ?

-Et bien, le peu que j'ai vu me paraît génial ! La salle commune est vraiment superbe !

-Attends de voir le parc !

-Donc tu vas rester seulement cette année ou les deux prochaines aussi ?

-Juste cette année. A Dumrstrag nos examens sont en quatrième année donc c'était plus simple comme ca.

-J'ai une amie qui est allée en Bulgarie pendant les vacances, elle a rencontré des élèves de ton école et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de très beaux garçons, c'est vrai ? Demanda Alice.

Isi se mit à rire.

-Bien sûr, mais j'ai aperçu quelques beaux garçons ici aussi !

-C'est vrai. Mais il se fait tard, si on se couchait ?

-Bonne idée, je pense qu'on est toutes fatiguées. Tu déjeunes à quelle heure demain ? Demanda Lili.

-Je dois rejoindre Remus à huit heures.

-Remus ? Remus Lupin ?

-Heu… oui. On doit manger tous les deux avec Sirius, James et Peter.

Lili fit une grimace.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Isi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien d'important, elle a juste un petit… problème justement avec James, rien de grave.

-Entre Potter et moi c'est pas l'entente cordiale à vrai dire. D'où tu le connais ?

-Le directeur a demandé à Remus de me guider parce qu'il est préfet, et il m'a présenté ses amis.

-Ah, ok. Si tu t'entends avec eux. Je suis préfet aussi, alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

-Merci.

-Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

Isi s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée par son long voyage.

A huit heures, elle retrouva les garçons dans la grande salle. Sirius mâchait mollement son bol de céréales en observant l'emploi du temps que Remus et Lili venaient de distribuer, le commentant avec James. Isi se pencha vers Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ? Ca a l'air bizarre !

-C'est du porridge, tu veux goûter ?

Il lui tendit une cuillère de son propre bol.

-Moi j'y ajoute de la confiture de framboise, mais tu peux y mettre ce que tu veux. Attention c'est chaud.

-Cest drôlement bon !

-Tiens, voila un bol. Je veux voir ton emploi du temps ?

-Bien sûr.

Il l'observa quelques minutes.

-Ce matin on commence par soin aux créatures magiques, avec les Serdaigles. On est tous les quatre ce matin. Par contre cette après-midi, Peter et moi on a des cours sur les Moldus pendant tes heures de divination, mais tu seras avec James et Sirius. Je vois que tu étudie les runes. On sera ensemble pour ces heures là, pendant que nos trois compères, qui n'ont pas voulu suivre d'autres cours, seront sûrement quelque part à discuter de Quidditch.

-Tu joues ? demanda James.

-Moi ? Non ! Je trouve le sol beaucoup plus rassurant que les airs ! Mon voyage depuis Dumrstrag a été une horreur, je hais les balais ! Et vous ?

-Je suis capitaine de l'équipe et attrapeur.

-Moi je suis batteur, continua Sirius, mais Remus et Peter ne joue pas.

-Pour les raisons évoquées précédemment, lança Peter.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très à l'aise sur un balais ! Et Remus est tellement maladroit, qu'il est capable de tuer quelqu'un avec un souafle !

-Très amusant Sirius !

Pour toute réponse il lui tira la langue et James lança un regard à Isi qui arborait un sourire amusé.

Leur première journée avait été plutôt intéressante. Ils avaient commencé par étudier de drôle de petites créatures pendant le premier cours, puis ils avaient rapidement concocté quelques potions pendant une heure et demie. Malheureusement, Isi avait fait une rencontre plutôt déplaisante.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voila ? C'est notre petit monstre ! Lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Caleb ! Elle soupira. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti du voyage.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Isi entendit même quelques filles glousser. Caleb était un très beau brun aux yeux bleu foncé et qui avait beaucoup de charme. Il faisait craquer toutes les filles sans le moindre effort.

-Surprise, surprise ! Je ne savais pas non plus. Qui aurait pensé qu'ils t'auraient choisi ? A leur place je me serais contenté de t'enfermer histoire d'être…

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Caleb. Je ne serais pas aussi indulgente cette fois.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Isi.

-Moi non plus.

-Y a t-il un problème ? Demanda le professeur qui venait d'arriver.

-Non monsieur, juste une discussion entre de vieilles connaissances, lança Caleb.

Il entra en lui jetant un regard noir. Isi allait le suivre, mais James la retint par le bras.

-C'est un des élèves de Dumrstrag ?

-Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit à Serpentard, il était chez les Hydres, expliqua Isi.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaitre.

-Pas mal oui, dit elle en entrant. C'est mon frère.

-Ton frère !

-On ne se parle pas beaucoup, je ne savais pas qu'il venait.

Ils ne purent pas plus discuter, car le cours commença. Sirius remarqua que Caleb s'était installé avec Rogue. Il fit une grimace de dégoût en les voyant rire.

Apres déjeuner, ils avaient eu deux heures mortellement ennuyeuses de divination, puis botanique. Le soir à table, Sirius se plaignait.

-Pas un seul petit sort, pas un ! On a même pas utilisé nos baguettes !

-On a transfiguration demain matin et sortilèges, ça devrait te convenir. Et avant ça DCFM.

-On verra.

-DCFM ?

-Ca veut dire Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Isi.

-Ah !

Le lendemain justement, ils entrèrent dans la salle à la suite du professeur Lucas.

-Cette année vous avez vos examens, et j'ai corrigé le test blanc que je vous ai fait passer avant les vacances. Suite à certaines notes réellement… effrayantes, j'ai décidé de consacrer les trois premiers mois à des révisions !

Tous les élèves soupirèrent.

-Si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous ayez des notes convenables à la fin de l'année… Lança Lucas d'une voix puissante. Seulement quatre élèves de cette classe ont répondu correctement à la question sur les loups-garous ! C'est impensable !

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus se jetèrent un regard amusé. Ils avaient pas mal de pratique dans ce domaine, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-On va commencer par le charme du bouclier. Mettez-vous en rang par deux. Comme ça, face à face.

Sirius était avec James, Remus avec Peter et Lili avec Isi.

-Sortez vos baguettes. A mon décompte, la ligne à ma droite, vous essayerez de désarmer votre partenaire tandis qu'à ma gauche vous essayerez de produire un bouclier et…

Il soupira et s'avança vers Isi. Elle prit soudain conscience à quel point il était plus grand et plus massif qu'elle.

-Mademoiselle, n'ai-je pas dit sortez vos baguettes ?

-Si monsieur.

-Alors pourquoi vos mains sont vides ?

-Je… je n'en ai pas monsieur.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi ?

-Je n'en ai jamais utilisé

-Il me semble que même à Dumrstrag on apprend aux élèves ce qu'est une baguette. Vous n'êtes pas assez expérimentée pour ne pas en utiliser ! Vous pouvez me le dire si vous l'avez cassé.

-Je vous assure que non, je n'en ai jamais eu.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous protéger sans ?

Demanda-t-il visiblement agacé par l'insolence de la jeune femme qui mentait ouvertement. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Isi.

-Comme ça monsieur.

Elle leva les mains comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible et un bouclier d'or s'éleva devant elle. Le professeur recula d'un pas et les élèves eurent un hoquet de surprise.

-Dans ce cas… reprenons la leçon.

Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi ajouter. A la fin du cours, il lui accorda vingt point, pour cette parfaite maîtrise des deux sorts étudiés. Les élèves assaillirent Isi à la sortie.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda l'un.

-T'es super douée ! Lança un autre.

-Tout le monde sait faire ça à Dumrstrag ?

Heureusement la salle de transfiguration était juste à côté et elle réussit à entrer en échappant aux autres questions. Elle dut encore expliquer le problème au professeur McGonagall. Les garçons tentèrent de l'approcher à la fin du cours, mais le groupe autour d'elle était trop compact. Isi essaya de répondre à toutes les questions, mais ils y en avaient trop en même temps.

Elle se cacha dans un coin de la salle tandis que les élèves sortaient pour aller déjeuner. Flitwick s'approcha d'elle.

-Ils sont tous partis, vous pouvez sortir.

-Merci professeur.

-J'ai été très impressionné tout à l'heure, vous avez un vrai talent.

-Vous savez, c'est pas vraiment exceptionnel dans ma… "famille"

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Mais ont a jamais euent deleves de votre nature à Poudlard. Donc ça surprend de voir une si jeune élève pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Et avec une telle facilité en plus !

-Merci monsieur.

-Les autres élèves savent pourquoi ?

-Pas encore. Le professeur Dumbledore leur dira dans un mois.

-C'est bien, ça vous laisse le temps de vous intégrer, de vous faire des amis.

-Je suppose oui. C'est plus facile comme ca.

-Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous devez avoir faim. Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi professeur.

Elle sortit de la salle d'un air pensif.

-Isi ?

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

-Sirius, ça ne va pas ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je pensais que c'était Remus.

-Je suis là aussi.

-Je sais.

-Maintenant que tu es seule, est-ce que tu veux bien nous expliquer comment tu fais ça ?

-C'est pour ça que vous avez attendu tous les quatre ?

-C'est juste un peu surprenant.

-Et ta discussion avec Flitwick était plus que bizarre !

-Vous avez écouté ?

-La porte était ouverte, on a pas vraiment écouté, juste… entendu.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots Sirius !

-De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle.

-Je ne peux pas tout vous dire maintenant. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je ne vous ferais jamais aucun mal. J'ai certaine habilité qui me permettent de contrôler la magie différemment de vous. Je peux faire certaines choses qu'une sorcière de quinze ans ne peut pas faire normalement.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je peux… je peux maîtriser le feu et leau par exemple.

-Vraiment ? On peut voir ?

Isi plaça ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, semblant réfléchir quelques secondes, puis retira une de ses deux mains. Dans l'autre paume, à quelques centimètres de sa peau, flottait une sphère parfaite, composée d'un liquide bleuté. Elle plaça sa main libre à côté de la sphère, qui s'étira doucement, puis elle se mit à jouer avec comme si c'était un ressort. Elle s'amusa quelques instants puis fit retrouver sa première forme à la petite boule, dans laquelle elle sculpta la silhouette d'un dauphin.

-Waou ! C'est génial !

-On peut toucher ?

-Bien sûr.

James trempa ses doigts dans la sphère, ce qui l'étonna car il s'était attendu à quelque chose de dur qui aurait contenu l'eau.

-C'est incroyable !

Lorsque les quatre garçons eurent touchés la sphère, Isi la fit disparaître. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se mirent à table.

-Tu es vraiment surprenante !

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi douée ! Je suis sûr qu'aucun prof peut faire ça !

-Oh… merci c'est gentil.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année !

James avait raison, en tout cas pour le premier mois, qui passa à une allure folle. Les professeurs et les élèves étaient chaque jours un peu plus étonnés par les capacités d'Isi et la facilité avec laquelle elle apprenait chaque nouveau sort, comme si l'utilisation de la magie était totalement instinctive chez elle.

Leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard avait lieu le troisième week-end du mois. Au petit déjeuner, tout le monde semblait excité. Le courrier arriva dans un vacarme abominable. Un magnifique phœnix noir et bleu se posa d'abord à la table des Serpentards et délivra une lettre à Caleb, puis s'envola vers la table des Griffondors pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Isi.

-Il est magnifique ! Il est à toi ? Demanda Peter.

-A Caleb et moi. Tu as fait un bon voyage Midnight ?

Le phœnix acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle décrochait la seconde lettre.

-Tu peux boire dans ce verre, c'est le mien.

Midnight ne se fit pas prier et descendit de son épaule pour boire un peu d'eau bien méritée.

-Mes parents ont envoyé mon autorisation de sortie.

-Chouette, tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous !

-Il faut absolument que tu vois Honeydukes, c'est génial.

-Et Zonko.

-Oh, je suis désolée les garçons…

-Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Remus d'un air déçu.

-Si mais… j'ai promis à Lili de l'aider à choisir un cadeau pour son père.

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es amie avec elle, lanca James

-Parce qu'elle est dans ma chambre et parce que si vous arrêtiez de vous faire la guerre tu verrais que c'est une fille vraiment géniale !

-Rogue est son meilleur ami !

-Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre. Tu l'aimerais beaucoup !

-Alors là, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive, jamais !

-On peut se retrouver ailleurs plus tard, tu n'en as pas pour la journée ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je vous enverrais Midnight pour vous dire quand j'ai fini.

Ils se levèrent pour sortir à l'entrée du château où les attendait le professeur McGonagall. Isi leur fit un petit signe de la main et alla rejoindre Lili, qui discutait avec Rogue. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais savait que les garçons le détestaient. Caleb les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, visiblement ennuyé.

-Parce qu'aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, il se trouve que deux de nos amis sont aussi amis ! Tu passes la journée avec Severus qui la passe avec Lili, à qui j'ai promis une heure ou deux. Tu vas pouvoir me supporter une petite heure ?

-Je suppose. Dit t-il d'un air mauvais, en caressant la tête de son phœnix, qui c'était de nouveau installé sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Les deux garçons partirent en avant et Lili en profita pour parler à Isi.

-Merci d'avoir accepté, je sais que tu n'es pas ravie que Caleb soit là.

-Tu es amie avec lui, je comprends.

-Je me dépêcherais à la boutique, comme ça tu pourras retrouver les autres rapidement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous restiez trop longtemps tous les deux.

-Tu sais, je ne le déteste pas, et je suis contente de venir avec toi.

-Tu ne le déteste peut-être pas, mais il a l'air d'avoir une dent contre toi.

-Il a ses raisons, je le comprends.

-Des histoires de familles ?

-Oui, et certains souvenirs sont encore trop présents pour faire parti du passé, pour pardonner.

-On ne devrait pas avoir à pardonner entre frère et sœur, mais à comprendre.

-Peut-être oui, mais certaines choses sont vraiment impardonnables. Acquiesça Isi avec un sourire triste.

Finalement la sortie se passa très bien. Isi retrouva les quatre garçons au Trois balais à onze heures et ils profitèrent de leur journée pour faire plein d'achats.

Le lendemain de leur sortie, les garçons étaient confortablement installés sous leur arbre favori pour discuter. James jouait avec son vif d'or, Sirius observait la carte du maraudeur avec Peter et Remus lisait un livre.

-Et vous avez vu sa tête ! C'était vraiment génial.

-Vous pensez que…

-Range la carte Sirius, coupa Remus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Isi arrive.

Sirius s'exécuta et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle arriva effectivement.

-Salut tout le monde.

Ils la saluèrent en retour.

-Je croyais que tu étais avec Lili et Alice.

-Oui j'y allais justement, mais avant je voulais ramener ça. Elle sortit un livre de son sac. Tu l'as oublié en cours de Rune Remus.

-Je l'ai cherché des heures ! Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, bonne journée ! Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main, s'éloignant vers le château.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée Sirius lança :

-Tu n'as même pas levé le nez de ton livre.

-Quoi ? Demanda Remus.

-Comment est-ce que tu savais ? Sirius avait la carte et Isi est arrivée derrière toi. Tu ne pouvais pas la voir arriver ! Continua James.

-Elle aussi elle fait ça. Lorsqu'elle discutait avec Flitwick au début de l'année, elle savait que tu étais dans le couloir. Et combien de fois elle t'a dit bonjour, alors que tu venais d'arriver derrière elle ? Remarqua Peter.

-Vous savez toujours où est l'autre, c'est flippant !

-C'est juste… Remus soupira. Vous vous souvenez du premier jour de l'année ? McGonagall m'a demandé de la suivre et dès que je me suis approché d'Isi, j'ai eu une étrange sensation, mais je ne savais pas encore qu'elle était là ! Et à chaque fois qu'elle est proche de moi, j'ai de nouveau cette sensation. Je… je sens sa présence.

James lança un regard sceptique à Sirius.

-Tu sens sa présence ?

-Mais ça t'avait déjà fait ça avant ?

-Non, jamais, avec personne !

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

-J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire.

-Explique.

-Dumbledore a dit qu'on avait des capacités en commun.

-Tu crois que c'est un loup-garou ? Vous pouvez vous reconnaitre ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais rencontré.

-A part Greyback.

-Pas depuis, je veux dire Sirius.

-Moi je crois que tu devrais lui dire que tu en es un, continua t-il.

-Bien sûr. C'est tellement simple : Et salut, ca va ? Au fait, je me transforme en monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois et toi ?

-Evidement, si tu le prends comme ça !

-Même si j'arrive à lui dire, si je me trompe, elle va me détester.

-C'est une fille intelligente et elle t'aime beaucoup, vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Je suis sûr qu'elle peut comprendre.

-J'en suis pas aussi sûr, lança James.

-Moi non plus. Je ne trouve pas que ça soit une bonne idée de lui dire. Mais on a qu'à attendre la pleine lune pour savoir.

-Super idée Peter. Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Débarquer dans le dortoir des filles ? Si c'est un loup-garou, elle n'y sera pas et on ne peut pas vraiment abandonner Remus toute la nuit pour la trouver si elle se transforme. Lança Sirius.

-Evidement, mais Dumbledore la mettra peut-être dans la cabane aussi.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il me l'aurait dit ? Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elle soit vraiment comme moi !

-Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est de lui demander.

-Arrête avec ça Sirius ! C'est hors de question !

Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher et le harcela presque tous les jours pour qu'il lui dise.

Octobre arriva à grand pas.

* * *

**TBC**

**Le prochain chapitre si ntitule "Remember The Past " et sera un peu plus long je pense.**

**N hesitez pas a laisser un commentaire, qu il soit bon ou mauvait.**

**Je suis desolee si le prochain chapitre met du temps a arriver, j ai des problemes avec Internet. L histoire du poridge est autobiographique. Je me trouve a Londres actuellement comme au paire et la premiere fois qu on m en a fait jai pensee que ca serait infecte (surtout vue l aspect), mais en fait c est super bon. Essaillez si vous avez loccasion.**


	2. Octobre, Remember The Past

**Hello!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je donne quelque éléments de l'histoire d'Isi. Bon il est long et donc j'espère que vous ne vous ennuirez pas, surtout sur le passage "historique".**

**A bientôt!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Octobre, Remember The Past.**

La première pleine lune, à la fin du mois de septembre, passa rapidement et Remus ne se décida pas à demander quoi que ce soit à Isi. C'était un samedi et les garçons avaient donc pu s'installer dans la cabane bien avant la tombée de la nuit pour discuter.

La nuit s'était plutôt bien passée, mais malheureusement, ils avaient perdu Remus quelque part dans la forêt juste avant le levé du jour. Ils se retrouvèrent à la cabane pour faire le point et décidèrent d'aller le chercher sous leur forme animale. C'était trop dangereux de le laisser seul dans la forêt.

Remus lui se réveilla, surprit d'être à l'extérieur. Son dos lui faisait vraiment mal et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La forêt autour de lui était particulièrement sombre bien que le soleil venait de se lever. Un craquement sur sa droite le fit se retourner vivement. Instinctivement il voulu sortir sa baguette, mais il l'avait laissé dans la cabane. Il était seul, désorienté et sans défense dans une forêt très dangereuse. La journée n'aurait pas put mieux commencer !

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, puis il aperçut deux yeux verts dans l'ombre. La créature émit un grognement en s'approchant. Elle était massive et recouverte d'écailles bleues nuit, luisante. Il recula lentement, les mains en avant pour se protéger. Elle fit claquer ses mâchoires d'un air mauvais et de la bave coula par terre tandis qu'elle s'approchait encore un peu. Il n'avait aucune chance, même en courant à travers les arbres.

Il eut encore cette drôle de sensation, mais cette fois ce n'était pas Isi qui la provoquait.

La créature se prépara à sauter et Remus à mourir, lorsque soudain il vit quelque chose bondir entre eux. Sans attendre une seconde les deux créatures se sautèrent dessus, grognant, mordant et envoyant des coups de pattes de tout côtés. Remus était pétrifié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, encore moins pour s'enfuir. Il se recroquevilla donc près d'un arbre. La créature venue à son secours pris un mauvais coup de griffe sur le nez, ce qui la mit vraiment très en colère. Elle était plus petite que la créature bleue, mais tout aussi féroce. Remus entendit un gémissement horrible lorsque la créature bleue atterrit sur l'arbre juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva à se relever elle s'enfuit en gémissant, la queue entre les jambes.

Remus songea qu'il allait quand même faire un bon petit déjeuner, lorsque l'autre s'approcha. Mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et s'assit, le fixant. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un monstre n'en était pas un du tout ! C'était en réalité une magnifique louve. Son pelage entièrement blanc mettait en valeur ses yeux violets. Remus leva lentement une main vers sa tête, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se laissa caresser docilement.

-Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie je crois. Tu ne saurais pas comment sortir d'ici par hasard ?

La louve se leva et se dirigea sur sa gauche.

-Tu me comprends ?

Elle aboya, autant qu'un loup peut le faire, en signe d'acquiescement.

-Très bien, je te suis dans ce cas.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure, la louve juste devant Remus, parfois à côté de lui, aux aguets.

Peter, James et Sirius eux s'étaient regroupés devant la forêt.

-On ne le retrouvera jamais là dedans. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace !

-On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul.

-Et si on…

Soudain Remus apparut entre les arbres. Il se pencha sur quelque chose resté dans l'ombre, puis sortie. De là, les garçons n'avaient pas pu voir qu'il remerciait la louve de l'avoir sortie de ce mauvais pas.

-Remus ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui très bien.

-On t'a cherché partout, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit loup pour t'appeler, on ne t'aurait pas perdu ! Ne refais jamais ça !

-Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Le principal c'est que tu sois sorti de là sans problème.

-J'ai eu un peu d'aide à vrai dire.

-Vraiment ?

-Une louve. Bon si on allait manger, je meurs de faim.

-Excellente idée. Voila ta baguette.

Le reste de la journée se passa beaucoup plus calmement. Le lendemain matin, ils retrouvèrent Isi au petit déjeuner.

-Te voila toi !

-Bonjour à toi aussi James.

-Désolée, bonjour. Ou étais-tu passé ? On t'a pas vue depuis Vendredi soir.

-J'explorais les environs.

-Lili m'a dit que tu n'avais pas dormi dans ta chambre, ajouta Remus.

-J'ai fait du camping.

-Du camping ?

-C'est pas interdit que je sache.

-Non, mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

-J'avais envie de voir les environs : le parc, la forêt, tout ça, c'est jolie la nuit.

-Tu devrais être plus prudente, la forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit, encore moins à la pleine lune, répondit Remus trop conscient de la chance qu'elle avait eu de ne pas le croiser.

-Amusant ce genre de commentaire de la part de quelqu'un qui traînait justement dans la forêt hier matin !

-Comment diable est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Un peu plus et je penserais que tu es une sorcière, se moqua Sirius.

-On va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas un peu !

La journée, comme tous les Lundi, ne convenait pas du tout à Sirius qui, s'ennuyant, prenait un malin plaisir à embêter Remus. Aux yeux d'Isi, si James et Sirius étaient comme deux frères inséparables, la relation qui unissait Remus et Sirius était toute aussi forte, bien que très différente. Ils avaient toujours besoin l'un de l'autre. Remus appréciait le côté blagueur de Sirius et celui-ci adorait entendre Remus le "gronder" gentiment, histoire de remettre les choses en place. Sirius lui répondait toujours avec cette insolente manière de tirer la langue, ce qui, immanquablement, faisait sourire le loup-garou.

Le soir même, les garçons discutaient dans leur chambre. Il était très tard et tout le monde dormait déjà.

-On pourrait y aller demain. Je n'ai presque plus de dragées.

-Non, j'ai trop de travail demain.

-Mercredi soir alors. Tu as le temps de tout finir dans l'après-midi.

-D'accord.

-Je dois passer chez Zonko aussi.

-Très bien.

Ils se couchèrent, pensant à leur prochaine sortie au village.

Le mercredi suivant, ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, puis dans le passage secret sous la sorcière.

Ils allèrent d'abord chez Zonko, firent un petit tour dans Pré-au-lard, puis retournèrent chez Honeydukes, finir leurs courses. Ils laissèrent quelques gallions sur le comptoir. Les propriétaires devaient y être habitués maintenant. Ils remontèrent le long du passage, puis s'arrêtèrent juste à la sortie.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Attendez. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Dit James en posant sa baguette sur le parchemin qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Aussitôt la carte du Maraudeur se dessina.

-Tiens Isi est de sortie.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique toutes les nuits dehors.

-Elle "explore". Où est-elle ?

-Au quatrième étage. Rusard est dans son bureau. Ah mince ! La chatte est de sortie aussi, il va falloir qu'on attende, elle est dans le couloir.

Ils restèrent là un bon quart d'heure, qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée.

-C'est bon, elle est partie et Isi est toujours au quatrième.

-C'est parti !

Sirius sortit le premier, aida Remus puis James. Peter émergeait lorsque Remus murmura plus pour lui même que pour les autres :

-Elle est là, je la sens.

-C'est impossible, elle est trop loin, elle est au…

-Remus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te retourne la question Isi.

La jeune femme s'approcha du petit groupe. Peter tentait toujours de sortir, mais il c'était coincé le pied dans un trou. Sirius essayait de le cacher.

-Mais c'est nous ! S'exclama Isi en voyant la carte. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien, rien du tout.

James essaya de la cacher mais Isi fut plus rapide.

-Accio !

La carte s'envola pour atterrir droit dans sa main.

-C'est Poudlard ! Et nous ! Et ça c'est Rusard !

-C'est un cauchemar, soupira James.

-C'est une carte de l'école ? Où l'avez vous eue ? C'est génial !

-Isi, promets que tu n'en parleras à personne. On aurait de sérieux ennuis si quelqu'un la découvrait.

-Bien sur, je promets. Alors ?

-C'est la carte du Maraudeur, on l'a fabriqué.

-Vous l'avez faite ? Alors là vous m'impressionnez tous les quatre !

-Ça nous a pris toute la troisième année, on a pas mal tâtonné à vrai dire, mais ça en valait le coup !

Isi observa la carte, puis les garçons, puis de nouveau la carte.

-Vous pouvez sortir ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Vos poches débordent de paquets qui viennent du village. Je suppose que la carte vous permet de sortir du château.

-On se sert des passages secrets que Rusard ne connait pas.

-Je vois.

-Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

-Non, j'ai promis. Tiens.

Isi rendit la carte à James en signe de bonne foi.

-A mon tour de poser des questions. Comment es tu arrivée aussi vite jusqu'ici ?

-J'ai couru.

-Personne ne court à cette vitesse ! Tu étais deux étages au dessus et tu nous as rejoints en même pas une minute

-Ta carte doit avoir du retard.

-La carte ne ment jamais et n'a pas de retard, affirma Sirius qui avait enfin réussi à libérer Peter.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Je cours vite c'est tout.

-Il y a un truc vraiment bizarre chez toi, continua Sirius d'un air suspicieux.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises. Moi j'ai sommeil, je vais me coucher. Qui m'aime me suive.

Elle avança dans le couloir, puis se retourna. Personne n'avait bougé.

-C'est vraiment vexant ! Vous venez ?

-Désolé.

Les quatre garçons la rejoignirent et ils montèrent vers leur salle commune.

-Une dragée ?

-Merci.

De nouveau, octobre passa à une allure folle et finalement tout le monde ou presque, s'était habitué à la présence des quatre élèves de Dumstrag. Isi avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir les deux autres élèves choisis, mais elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment.

Le fait que Caleb soit aussi un ami de Lili les avait obligé à passer plus de temps ensemble que d'habitude. La plupart du temps ça finissait en dispute et lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment énervés l'un contre l'autre, ils hurlaient en bulgare. Immanquablement Caleb évoquait un événement qu'eux seuls connaissaient et Isi finissait toujours les larmes aux yeux, essayant de s'excuser auprès de son frère qui prenait la fuite.

Plusieurs fois, les garçons avaient essayé de poser des questions, mais Isi refusait de répondre.

Ce matin de fin d'Octobre, ils étaient seuls tous les quatre, profitant de l'air encore doux, sous leur arbre préféré. Isi avait disparu après le déjeuner, comme tous les samedi après-midi. Sirius et Peter auraient apprécié un peu de calme, mais cette fois c'était James et Remus qui se disputaient.

-C'est vraiment nul !

-C'etait juste une blague Remus !

-Et bien la prochaine fois, garde la pour toi !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'était drôle !

-Tu trouves ? Et bien pas moi !

-Qu'est ce que tu es susceptible Remus !

-Je ne suis pas…

-Si tu l'es et tu sais très bien pourquoi, alors je te conseille de te calmer !

-Désolé ! Hurla Remus

-Merci ! Cria James de plus belle.

Peter et Sirius se jetèrent un regard navre. Les deux autres vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

-Je crois que tu as besoin de déstresser Mumus, avança Sirius. C'était la seule personne que Remus autorisait à utiliser ce surnom, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

-Avec tous ces cours, c'est pas facile.

-On est samedi !

-C'est la pleine lune, ça me rend nerveux.

-On avait remarqué. Tu es toujours insupportable quelques jours avant.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme, je vais faire un tour.

-Ok, on se voit ce soir.

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers le lac.

-Sirius, il est presque deux heures, tu vas être en retard pour ta retenue.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! A plus.

Remus grimpa un peu plus haut et se dirigea vers le bord du lac. Il marchait depuis près de trois heures déjà. La végétation était assez dense, mais il savait qu'il y avait une plaque rocheuse un peu plus loin où il pourrait faire une pause. Soudain il la sentit. Avant même de la voir, il sut qu'Isi se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle observait le lac d'un air rêveur et ne fit pas un mouvement de surprise lorsque Remus parla derrière elle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger.

-Au contraire assieds-toi, ta compagnie est toujours plaisante et intéressante.

Remus sourit et vient s'assoir juste a côté d'elle. Isi n'avait pas détourné son regard du lac, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui captivait autant son attention. Puis il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je médite.

-Ah…

-J'ai fini, ajouta t-elle en dépliant ses jambes qu'elle avait croisé en tailleur, pour les replier contre elle.

-Tu fais ça souvent ?

-Tous les samedi après-midi et deux autres soirs par semaine.

-Tu as choisi un bel endroit pour ça.

-Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est très calme et confortable. Et puis j'en profite tant qu'il ne fait pas trop froid.

Un silence confortable et reposant s'imposa entre eux. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, contemplant le paysage et profitant de la présence de l'autre. Plusieurs fois, Isi crut que Remus allait parler, mais aucun mot ne semblait lui convenir. Finalement il se jeta à l'eau, repensant à sa conversation avec Sirius près d'un mois plus tôt.

-Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

-Si tu n'as pas peur de la réponse.

Il resta silencieux de nouveau. Merci de faciliter les choses…

-Avant tout, je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles répondre.

-Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

-Très bien alors…ne le prend pas mal surtout mais… Remus hésitait à lui poser la question de but en blanc. Voila, tu te souviens de premier jour où on s'est rencontré ?

-Bien sûr.

-J'ai eu une drôle de sensation et ça recommence à chaque fois que tu es près de moi. A vrai dire ça me fait un peu peur, c'est comme si je sentais ta présence avant même de te voir et Dumbledore a dit qu'on avait certaines capacités en commun, alors je voudrais savoir si tu es… enfin … un… un…

-Un loup-garou ? Fini t-elle.

-Oh, tu savais ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, répliqua Isi, calmement.

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il en baissant la tête, l'air pale devant cette froide réponse. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter ou quoi que ce soit.

Sirius avait tord finalement et il avait sûrement fait une grosse erreur. Pourquoi l'avait-il écouté, plutôt que James ou Peter ? Il se mordit la lèvre inferieure, il avait envie de partir le plus loin possible. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi tolérant que ses amis et il ne voulait pas entendre le dégoût dans la voix d'Isi, surtout pas dans la sienne. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment quelle réaction elle allait bientôt avoir, il l'avait trop souvent vu, pas contre lui-même, personne ne savait, mais contre d'autre loup-garou. Il avait lu pas mal sur le sujet et n'avait rien découvert de bon.

-Je suis tellement désolé, ajouta t-il encore une fois.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il se leva et partit en courant.

-Remus, attend, mais attend !

Trop tard, il était déjà loin.

Tout le monde serait bientôt au courant de sa condition Il avait perdu une amie, il le savait. Définitivement perdu… Et cette idée le broyait de l'intérieur. C'était vraiment étrange, car même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis le début de l'année, ils s'étaient immédiatement fait confiance. Et Remus savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait accordé cette confiance à personne d'autres pour le moment, même pas à Sirius avec qui elle s'entendait pourtant bien. Cette pensée le rendit encore un peu plus triste. Il avait fini par croire qu'elle le comprenait. Il arrêta de courir en entrant dans le parc du château et essuya une unique larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. La colère s'empara de lui. C'était la réaction d'un enfant, pas d'un garçon de plus de quinze ans ! Il ne devait pas se lier aux autres, il le savait pertinemment. Et surtout pas à une femme, quelque soit ses sentiments, surtout s'il avait des sentiments pour elle en fait. Et sûrement pas après seulement deux mois !

Il croisa Sirius, qui revenait de sa retenue, et hurla après lui, puis s'enfuit encore plus loin.

James et Peter qui avaient suivis la scène de loin, accoururent aussitôt. Sirius n'avait pas fait un mouvement, pétrifié de voir Remus dans cet état. Il ne levait jamais la voix sur lui. Pas pour réellement l'engueuler en tout cas. Finalement les mots de son ami trouvèrent un sens dans son cerveau et il bouillonna à son tour d'une rage soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Peter.

-Il a parle à Isi, il lui a tout dit et ça c'est mal passé.

-Tu vois je t'avais prévenu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Isi accourut à son tour dans le parc et Sirius lui fonça dessus, baguette levée, suivi de près par James et Peter, un peu dépassés par les événements.

-Toi ! Comment as-tu osé ? Il avait confiance en toi !

Instinctivement, elle leva les mains et produit un bouclier, auquel Sirius se heurta violement.

-C'est ça, protège-toi ! Mais Remus est mon ami et je n'accepte pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ! Hurla t-il.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Isi.

Sirius n'entendait rien.

-J'ai cru que tu pourrais comprendre, que tu l'appréciais et que tu étais assez intelligente ! Il avait confiance en toi ! Ajouta t-il de nouveau.

James regarda autour de lui. Par chance, il n'y avait personne près d'eux.

-Si tu me laisses une chance, je pourrais t'expliquer !

-Expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres finalement !

-Ferme-la Sirius ! Lança James soudainement. Laisse-la parler.

-Très bien, lança t-il toujours en colère.

-Merci. Remus est venu me trouver au bord du lac pour parler. Il a essayé de m'expliquer qui il était et finalement, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas comme lui. Il est devenu complètement fou, c'est excusé et a couru tout droit à travers la forêt. D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il courait aussi vite, mais peu importe ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit !

-Si c'était pour le rejeter, c'est toujours mieux comme ça !

-Arrête de m'agresser Sirius, je n'y suis pour rien s'il a réagit comme ça ! J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit un loup-garou ! Et s'il m'avait laissé le temps, je le lui aurais dit.

James regarda autour de lui complètement paniqué. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait personne.

-Tu… tu t'en fiches ? Demanda Sirius étonné.

-Oui, totalement !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire et je veux que Remus soit là pour l'entendre et puis parce que… parce que je tiens à lui, bien plus que je ne devrais. Tu es content maintenant ? Tu ne va pas me jeter un sort, hein ?

-Quoi ? Oh non, c'est bon.

Il baissa sa baguette et elle rompit le bouclier. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Où est-il ? Demanda t-elle à James qui avait sorti la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls pendant la dispute.

-Pas dans l'école, mais les salles communes sont pleines alors c'est difficile d'être complètement sûr.

-Par où est-il parti ?

-De ce côté.

-Je crois qu'il est allé au saule cogneur. Il a dû se refugier dans la cabane, expliqua Peter.

-C'est quoi cette cabane ?

-Elle sait de toute façon.

-D'accord, mais pas le reste. C'est à Remus de lui dire.

-Comme tu veux. Isi, tu dois promettre que tu ne diras jamais à personne toute cette histoire. Jamais, c'est important. Ça pourrait nous attirer de gros ennuis, pire que la carte.

-Heu bien sûr… je promets.

-Viens, suis-nous.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le saule cogneur. Ne voulant pas révéler leur capacités, pas si Remus ne voulais pas raconter son histoire, ils choisirent un gros bâton pour appuyer sur le nœud du tronc. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans le passage secret.

-Il y a plusieurs passages à Poudlard. Tu connais déjà celui qui va au village, mais celui-ci a été créé spécialement pour Remus, lorsqu'il est arrivé ici. Le saule cogneur en est le gardien.

-Et où amène t-il ?

-A la cabane hurlante.

-Elle est vraiment hantée ?

-Tu verras bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, puis Peter lança :

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes Remus.

-Tout le monde l'aime. C'est un garçon brillant et gentil, répondit-elle innocemment.

-Tu as dit que tu tenais à lui.

-Peter veut savoir si tu es amoureuse de lui, expliqua James.

La lumière produite par leurs baguettes était faible, mais il la vit tout de même rougir.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on se connait. On ne peut pas être amoureux si rapidement.

-Ça c'est vraiment le pire argument que j'ai jamais entendu ! Lança Sirius qui marchait devant. Je t'en prie Isi, tout le monde sait que vous êtes amoureux. Tu le cherches toujours du regard et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a réagit comme ça ?

-Ne lui dites pas, je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est personnel.

-C'est idiot, si vous vous aimez alors…

Elle s'arrêta net. Peter rentra dans James, qui la bouscula à son tour.

-Désolé.

-Jure moi que tu ne lui diras rien Sirius.

Il se retourna.

-C'est vraiment…

-Jure-le !

-Ou quoi ?

-Ou je retourne immédiatement au château.

-Tu préfères qu'il pense que tu le détestes plutôt que tu l'aimes ?

-Non, mais il doit rester un ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est personnel ! Jure-le Sirius !

-Très bien, je ne dirais rien, c'est promis. Même si je trouve ça débile.

-Vous aussi.

-Juré.

-Craché.

-Merci.

Ils marchèrent encore deux ou trois minutes et arrivèrent à la cabane.

-Où est-il ?

-Probablement à l'étage, dans la chambre.

Isi suivit les trois garçons jusqu'à une petite pièce. Remus était assis par terre, le dos contre le lit, les jambes repliées contre son ventre. Il avait l'air plus triste qu'une tombe. James entra le premier et s'assit sur le côté gauche. Sirius s'assit juste en face de Remus et Peter sur le côté droit. Isi était restée à l'extérieure de la chambre, derrière le mur.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler.

-Je sais.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Isi avança dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Remus. Elle plongea son regard violet dans les yeux sombres du garçon et sans prévenir, le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, le loup-garou répondit tout de même à l'étreinte, tandis qu'elle disait :

-Ne m'en veux pas Remus. Tu es parti tellement vite ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ce que tu penses de moi. C'est toujours comme ça, pour nous tous.

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais là si c'était le cas ?

-Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser à vrai dire. Mais je sais qu'à la première pleine lune, tu vas me détester, même si ce n'est pas encore le cas.

-Ne dit jamais ça, plus jamais !

-Ça quoi ?

-Que je te déteste parce que tu es un loup-garou.

-Un monstre.

-C'est faux. Si toi tu es un monstre, alors qu'est-ce que je suis moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte à la question de Peter. James et Sirius lui jetèrent un regard noir, l'air de dire, "ça ne pouvait pas attendre, non !".

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit à mon sujet. Le directeur m'a demandé de ne rien dire, à personne. J'ai voulu vous l'avoué, spécialement lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais un loup-garou, mais une promesse est une promesse. Je sais qu'il m'a demandé ça pour me protéger, mais je crois qu'il comprendrait que je rompe ma promesse, pour ne pas perdre des amis.

-Te protéger de quoi ?

-Du ministère. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis et tu connais leur politique en matière d'hybrides Remus.

-Malheureusement oui.

-Dumbledore avait peur qu'il m'oblige à retourner à Dumstrag, s'ils l'apprenaient tout de suite, on a donc préféré attendre. Lorsqu'ils apprendront, il pourra leur montrer que ma condition ne m'a pas empêché de m'intégrer et de bien travailler. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a choisi pour me guider, pour être sûr que tout irait bien. Dumbledore expliquera ça à toute l'école à la pleine lune. Elle tombe en semaine alors de toute façon, on ne pourra pas l'éviter cette fois. Et puis j'en ai marre de me cacher, je lui avais promis de faire un effort pour la première que je devais passer à l'école, mais on est presque en novembre. Je n'ai jamais caché ce que je suis, même si ça n'a pas toujours été une brillante idée.

-Mais tu m'a dis que tu n'étais pas un loup-garou.

-Je n'en suis pas un, c'est vrai. Mais dès notre rencontre, tu as sentis que j'étais différente. Et j'ai senti que tu étais différent aussi. Seulement j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi et je peux faire la différence. C'est comme ça que j'ai su, mais je pensais que le directeur me l'aurait dit, et ça m'a donné un doute pendant quelque temps.

Sirius sourit légèrement. Malgré la promesse qu'elle l'avait forcé à tenir, Isi avait glissé sa main droite dans celle de Remus et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger un seul instant, au contraire ! Il avait bien vu à quel point il avait tout de suite craqué pour la jeune femme.

-D'où vient cette sensation ?

-C'est l'instinct du loup. Celui qui sommeil en toi a reconnu le loup en moi.

-Donc tu es un loup-garou.

-Non.

-Je suis complètement perdu, lança Peter. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis un lycan. On nous a aussi appelé les semi-loups.

-Semi-loups ? Je ne comprends pas, tu as l'air humain, mais tu es un loup ?

-Je suis moitié louve, moitié humaine. Je peux prendre la forme que je veux.

Elle s'écarta un peu de Remus et devant leurs yeux, elle se transforma en une louve d'un blanc incroyablement pur dont la seule couleur était le violet de ses yeux. Ils firent un bond en arrière, excepté Remus, toujours collé au lit. Elle reprit sa forme humaine.

-Tu es un animagus !

Elle sourit docilement et expliqua de nouveau.

-Pas animagus, lycan. On apprend à être un animagus, mais on nait lycan. On s'appelle comme ça car les lycanthropes sont ceux qui sont en partis loup. Les loups-garous et les lycans sont tous victimes de lycanthropie.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien contre moi ? Tu es un peu pareil.

-Je connais les persécutions que subissent les loups-garous Remus. Je comprends que tu ais eu peur de me le dire, mais ta réaction était un peu démesurée, tu ne crois pas ? Elle glissa de nouveau sa main dans celle de Remus.

-C'est à cause de la pleine lune, c'est mardi, alors je suis un peu nerveux, j'ai peur qu'on ait encore des problèmes. Excuse-moi encore

-Des problèmes ? Je te signale qu'on t'a très bien maîtrisé !

-Vous m'avez perdu ! J'aurais pu attaquer quelqu'un.

-On s'est un peu relâché parce qu'on savait que le soleil allait se lever. Je pensais qu'après toute une nuit, tu serais trop fatigué pour t'enfuir aussi vite !

-On sera plus vigilant cette fois.

-Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'on aura un autre loup-garou à baby-sitter tous les mois ? Demanda Sirius d'un air désespéré.

Isi rit légèrement.

-A baby-sitter ?

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant puis Sirius lança à Remus :

-Tu veux lui dire ?

-Seulement si vous êtes d'accord.

-Je veux bien, dit Peter.

-Moi aussi.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Isi, nous aussi on a un secret et…

-Je ne dois jamais en parler à personne. Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant.

-Bien sûr. Vous lui montrez ?

Ils se levèrent et sous ses yeux se transformèrent.

-Je te présente Queue de ver, Cornedrue et Patmole. Moi c'est Lunard.

Ils reprirent leur forme normale.

-Vous par contre vous êtes des animagi !

-On a appris à se transformer pour pouvoir rester avec Remus pendant les pleines Lunes. Personne ne sait.

-C'est vraiment une belle preuve d'amitié. Devenir un animagus n'est pas facile, alors je n'imagine pas si vous avez dû le faire tous seuls ! Remus a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

-Merci. Ça nous a prit pas mal de temps, on arrive à se transformer à chaque fois seulement depuis juin dernier.

-Aout pour moi, ajouta Peter.

-Mais c'est génial maintenant ! On a pu passer deux ou trois pleines lunes avec lui déjà.

-Ils me rendent plus docile, c'est moins douloureux que d'être tout seul et beaucoup plus drôle ! ajouta Remus en souriant.

-Je vois.

-Et pour le baby-sitting ?

-Quel baby-sit… Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Pas de crainte Sirius, le loup de Remus est comme un parasite qui prend possession de son corps une fois par mois. Mais le mien fait parti de moi autant que mon côté humain. Je suis cette louve que vous avez vue. Je me contrôle parfaitement et je me souviens toujours de tout avant, pendant et après mes transformations.

-Mais tu dois quand même te transformer pendant la pleine lune ? Même si tu te contrôle ?

-Durant la nuit précédent la pleine lune à la nuit suivante ainsi que les deux jours entre. J'ai adopté une forme humaine pour la plupart du temps, donc je dois retrouver ma forme de loup à ce moment là. Et inversement si j'avais choisi ma forme de loup.

-Attends, la pleine lune ne dure qu'une nuit !

-Les lycans sont soumis à d'autres règles que les loups-garous.

-Quelles règles ? Demanda James qui était reste particulièrement silencieux jusque là.

-C'est la longue histoire dont je vous ai parlé. Pour comprendre les différences fondamentales entre les lycans et les loups-garous, il faut remonter loin, aux origines. Si vous avez envie d'entendre ça aujourd'hui...

-Je voudrais comprendre qui tu es, dit Remus.

-Nous aussi, ajouta Sirius.

-Bien, alors installez-vous confortablement.

Peter et James qui étaient restés debout après leur transformation, se rassirent, tandis qu'Isi se cala contre Remus, qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, glissant sa main libre dans celle de la jeune femme.

-Peu d'humains se souviennent de cette partie du passé, car elle remonte à plusieurs siècles. Bien avant la révolte des Gobelins, et les livres ne mentionnent pas souvent les lycans. Mais nous, nous n'avons pas oublié.

Aux origines il y avait deux frères. Sinfjotli et Singmund, l'aîné. Leurs parents étant morts lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, c'est Singmund qui avait la charge de son petit frère. Sinfjotli était un moldu, mais Singmund avait prouvé par le passé qu'il possédait quelque habilité magique, peu puissante. L'histoire n'est pas très claire, on ne sait pas s'il pouvait réellement communiquer avec les loups ou seulement les comprendre, mais ce n'est pas important. Il possédait des loups, une meute. Il les élevait depuis des années, les gardant chez lui et leur permettant de sortir dans les bois pour chasser. Les villageois n'étaient pas vraiment heureux et évitaient de s'approcher de la famille, et jusque là, Singmund avait protégé les troupeaux, obligeant les loups à chasser des animaux sauvages. C'était un bon compromis, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un accident.

-Quelle sorte ?

-Il s'est fait mordre ?

-Pas du tout. Ce ne sont pas les loups qui l'ont trahit, ce n'est pas dans leur nature, mais les humains. Un jour il dût laisser la meute sous la garde de son frère car il devait se rendre dans un village éloigné, Sinfjotli n'était pas ravi, il haïssait la passion de son frère. Le soir où Singmund revint, il se fit attaquer et capturer par les villageois. La veille, les loups avaient attaqué les troupeaux et avaient tué plusieurs animaux. Singmund fut conduit près du troupeau où l'attendait le reste du village et il demanda au mâle alpha pourquoi les loups n'avaient pas suivis ses instructions et chassés dans la forêt.

-Alpha ?

-Celui qui dirige la meute. Il lui expliqua que Sinfjotli les avaient gardé enfermé dans leurs enclos durant des jours et que lorsqu'ils avaient réussit à s'échapper, ils étaient tellement affamés qu'ils avaient attaqués les proies les plus proches.

Singmund demanda que son frère et sa meute soit épargnés et à l'étonnement général, le chef du village accepta de les libérer, s'ils acceptaient de quitter le village et de ne plus jamais revenir. Mais les villageois extrêmement en colère, attaquèrent aussitôt la meute, tuant l'alpha et plusieurs autres. Les survivants se réfugièrent dans la forêt, trop faible pour prendre directement la fuite.

-Comment est-ce que les loups-garous et les lycans sont apparus ?

-J'y viens Sirius. La nuit suivante, le chef retrouva Singmund. Celui-ci le remercia d'avoir voulu l'épargner. Mais il ignorait que le chef était aussi un sorcier. Moeris, c'était son nom, avait simplement voulu lui donner un châtiment qu'il croyait pire que la mort. Il jeta un sort aux deux frères. Pour avoir laissé les loups s'échapper, il condamna Sinfjotli à devenir l'un d'entre eux une fois par mois. Il choisit la pleine lune car c'était la nuit de l'attaque. Il condamna Singmund à reste un loup durant trois nuits d'affilées, pour sa passion pour ses animaux.

Sinfjotli était dans une colère noire, lui qui avait toujours détesté les loups, il était l'un des leur maintenant. La rage en lui était telle, qu'il changea le loup endormi en lui et à la premier pleine lune, il se transforma en un terrible monstre, excuse-moi Remus.

-Pas grave.

-Il était incontrôlable. Et pour se venger, il attaqua le village. Les pauvres survivants, pour le peu qu'il y en eut, avaient été mordu et à leur tour condamné à se transformer. Ainsi apparurent les premiers loups-garous, de la fureur d'un homme.

Mais Sigmund ne prit pas ce sort comme une punition, bien au contraire. Durant ces trois nuits et ces deux jours, il se sentait plus libre que jamais, plus heureux, plus proches des loups qu'il n'aurait pu rêver de l'être. Il n'était pas assoiffe de vengeance, mais presque reconnaissant à Moeris de lui avoir fait ce cadeau sans le savoir. A chaque pleine lune il se transforma en un vrai loup et devient même l'alpha de la meute. Mais il n'apprit à se transformer lorsqu'il le voulait qu'à la fin de sa vie. Ses enfants eux avaient naturellement cette capacité. Ils étaient très nombreux et devinrent les premiers lycans. Pour être sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne devienne comme son frère, il instaura par magie trois règles :

Un lycan ne peut pas tuer un humain ou le mordre délibérément, donc transmettre sa lycanthropie à un autre être.

Un lycan doit protéger les humains des loups-garous et pour cette raison les loups-garous devinrent l'ennemi naturel des lycans.

-Vraiment ?

-Peut-être pas dans notre cas, cela dit.

-Non, au contraire !

-La dernière règle est pour nous la plus importante de toutes : Un lycan doit penser et protéger la meute avant tout, à n'importe quel prix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si tu brisais ces règles ?

-Je perdrais ma capacité à me transformer. Mon côté loup s'évanouirait et je serais à moitié moi-même, pour toujours. Aucun lycan ne pourrait supporter ça. Pour vivre, il nous faut être à la fois loup et humain.

-Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait jamais entendu cette histoire.

-Il n'y a que peu de gens qui la connaisse, le professeur Lucas en fait parti, il m'a d'ailleurs posé plein de questions au début de l'année. Je crois qu'il veut écrire un livre. Mais la plupart des humains nous ont oubliés après la guerre.

-La guerre ? Avec les Gobelins ?

-Pas celle-ci, non. Juste après il y en a eu une seconde. Vous devez comprendre qu'à cette époque les lycans étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Les enfants de Sigmund avaient quitté la meute pour fonder leur propre meute ou pour se mêler aux humains. Une guerre éclata entre les lycans et les centaures.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peu importe. Les deux races furent décimées. Apres ça, tout les lycans ont choisi de vivres sous leur forme de loup, rejoignant les meutes déjà existantes, voyageant à travers les forêts, migrant d'un endroit à un autre. N'en voyant plus, les humains ont souvent pensé qu'ils avaient tous été tué et ont même fini par presque oublier leur existence.

-Avant qu'ils choisissent tous de prendre leur forme de loup, comment est-ce que les lycans… humains pouvaient respecter la troisième règle ?

-Ils considéraient leurs familles et amis proches comme leur meute et prenaient soin d'eux. Les lycans ne sont pas fait pour vivre seuls, ils ont besoin d'une meute pour exister. Sans elle, ils se sentent, elle soupira et murmura…vide.

Elle détourna son regard des garçons pour le poser sur un des murs. Depuis la fenêtre elle pouvait voir l'extérieur.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et fini par demander à voix basse :

-Isi, pourquoi tu as repris forme humaine ? Où est ta meute ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Remus sentit une larme tomber sur sa main, mais les autres ne pouvaient rien voir. Il sera un peu plus fort la main de la jeune femme pour la réconforter.

-Isi…

-Pas maintenant Sirius ! Lança t-elle avec colère.

-Bien.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la chambre.

-Donc heu… ce truc bizarre entre vous deux, ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter ? Peter tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non, les loups-garous et les lycans sentent toujours la présence des autres, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange cela dit.

-Etrange ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle reposa son regard sur Remus.

-Je sais que c'est toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Normalement je sens juste qu'il y a un loup-garou ou un autre lycan à proximité. Pour moi, il y a deux "signatures" une pour les lycan et une pour les loups-garous. Mais je ne peux pas différencier les membres de chaque groupe. Mais ta signature est différente des autres loups-garous. Il pourrait y en avoir des dizaines d'autres près de nous, je sentirais toujours ta présence particulière parmi eux. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

-C'est bizarre. Même pas avec tes parents ou Caleb ?

-Ils sont humains.

-Comment peux-tu être un lycan si tes parents sont humains ?

-J'ai été adopté quand j'avais deux ans.

-Ah, je ne savais pas.

-Mon frère est un grand brun aux yeux bleus et moi je suis une petite blonde aux yeux violets. Ça ne vous a pas paru étrange ?

-J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la couleur des yeux de ton frère à vrai dire, expliqua Remus

Trop occupé à observer ceux de sa sœur, songèrent Sirius et James dans un même élan.

-Attendez, je viens de penser à un truc, lança James. Si Sinfjotli n'avait pas été aussi furieux de son sort, il serait devenu un lycan et les loups-garous n'existeraient pas !

-Tout ça à cause d'un seul homme, murmura Remus.

Isi lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

-Je le crains malheureusement. Mais ça pourrait changer, si les loups-garous acceptaient leurs sorts. Même si c'est difficile, ajouta t-elle pour Remus.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Une des particularités des loups-garous est de transmettre une partie de leur caractère à ceux qu'ils mordent, ou plutôt au nouveau loup. Plus un garou est en colère, plus le loup qu'il produira sera violent à la pleine lune, mais même dans ce cas, si la personne accepte, le loup qu'elle transmettra sera plus docile.

-Ça explique bien des choses Remus.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Isi.

-L'homme qui m'a mordu est très, très, très en colère. Greyback n'a jamais accepté sa condition.

-Fenrir ? C'est Fenrir Greyback qui t'a mordu ?

-Quand j'étais petit oui. Tu le connais ?

-On est de vieux amis, il a essayé de me tuer trois ou quatre fois.

Les garçons la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

-Bon ok, j'avoue qu'il est possible qu'une fois ou deux ce soit moi qui ai attaqué la première.

De nouveau le même regard.

-Heu vous vous souvenez de l'histoire des ennemis mortels ?

-C'est vrai oui.

-De toute façon avec un nom pareil il était destiné à devenir un loup-garou.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dans la mythologie North, les dieux quitteront un jour leur forteresse d'Asgarde dans le ciel, pour venir sur Midgard, la Terre. Le jour du Ragnarok, la fin du monde, il y aura une grande bataille où Fenrir, le loup géant, fils du maléfique dieu Loki, qui trahira les sien pour rejoindre l'ennemi, dévorera le grand dieu Odin. Si on en croit la légende.

-Ça a l'air charmant comme histoire.

-C'est passionnant à vrai dire.

-J'en suis sûr, mais celle-là on va la garder pour un autre jour. Si on allait manger, je meurs de faim.

-Tu as toujours faim Sirius !

-En fait c'est pas une mauvaise idée, il parait que les fantômes ici sont particulièrement déchaînés, j'ai pas trop envie de les croiser.

Les garçons se mirent à rire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien c'est juste… Y'a pas de fantômes ici.

-C'est la cabane la plus hantée d'Angleterre pourtant.

-C'était moi, ça a toujours été moi. Les gens m'entendent hurler à chaque pleine lune et ils pensent que ce sont des fantômes. Le directeur encourage la rumeur à vrai dire.

-Ah je vois !

Les trois garçons sortirent de la pièce mais Remus retint Isi à l'intérieur.

-Je voulais encore m'excuser pour être parti comme ça.

-Non, je comprends. A vrai dire c'est un peu ma faute. Tu as cru que je te détestais et ça n'aurait pas été le cas si je n'avais pas répondu aussi froidement. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Merci pour avoir raconté cette histoire, je comprends mieux qui je suis.

-Il faut se souvenir du passé. Si ça peut t'aider à accepter un jour.

-Peut-être.

-Viens méditer avec moi, ça apaiserait ton loup, j'en suis sûre.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et prirent le chemin du retour. Peter marchait en tête, James et Sirius discutaient.

-C'est vrai aussi pour moi.

-Toi quoi ? Demanda Isi.

-Pour mon prénom, Remus.

-Oui et mes parents aussi. Je veux dire mes vrais parents. Lycaon et Latona.

-Tu crois qu'on était prédestiné ?

-Je ne crois pas au destin.

-Vraiment, pourquoi ?

-J'aime penser que je contrôle ma vie et que je suis responsable de mes actes.

-C'est intéressant comme façon de penser, mais ta philosophie est un peu effrayante quelque part. Tu n'as pas peur de penser que rien n'est prévu pour toi, que tout peu arriver et changer demain ?

-C'est ça qui est drôle justement ! Je peux mourir demain, ou vivre cent ans, qui sait !

-Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

-Non.

Sirius interrompit la discussion.

-Si on se dépêche, on peut arriver au dîner.

-Regardez-le, un vrai estomac sur pattes !

Sirius tira la langue à Isi, qui lui tira en retour.

-James, il y a quelqu'un dehors ?

-Non apparemment.

-Très bien, j'y vais.

Les cinq amis discutèrent sur le chemin du retour et arrivèrent juste à temps pour le repas, à la grande joie de Sirius.

Novembre arriva bientôt.

* * *

**TBC**

**Vous avez aimez? (ou même destesté) n'hésitez pqas à me le faire savoir. Bien sur j'invente toute l'histoire des origines des loups-garou, j'espère que c'est cohérent et qu'on peut y croire. J'emprinte des noms de différente mythologie, je m'en excuse auprès des puritains!**

**Bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	3. Novembre, So Many death

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Je ne garentis pas qu'il ne reste pas de faute, ma soeur (Tania) en avait vraiment marre de les corriger! Mais j'espère que ça ne gazchera pas trop la lecture.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 3 :**** Novembre****, So Many Death.**

Le lundi soir suivant Isi se transforma et passa la nuit dehors. Elle accompagna les garçons dans la grande salle, sous sa forme de loup le lendemain matin et Dumbeldore expliqua la situation à toute lécole, qui ne sen remit pas tout de suite.

Les élèves agissaient bizarrement avec elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à sa présence. En réalité, peu dentre eux étaient réellement convaincue qu'elle nétait pas dangereuse. Voir un loup se balader dans les couloirs nétait pas forcement rassurant. Mais Isi fit de son mieux pour se comporter comme une gentille louve. Et les professeurs laidaient autant qu'ils pouvaient, en agissant normalement. Montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur était encore le meilleur moyen de rassurer les élèves. Et dans la plupart des cours Isi restait aux pieds de Remus ou au fond de la salle si ce n'était pas possible. Le premier jour fut vraiment bizarre, mais il n'y eu pas autant de problèmes qu'on aurait pu l'envisager. En revanche, le deuxième jours fut plus pénible.

Les garçons étaient particulièrement de bonne humeur se jour la. Ils avaient passé la nuit dehors sous la pleine lune et avoir Isi dans "l'équipe" rendait les choses plus facile. Sous sa forme de loup, elle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'ils ne le pensaient et il était encore plus facile de maitriser Remus. Les loup-garou répondant toujours à l'appel des leurs, le hurlement de la jeune femme pouvait savérer très utile.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient installés à table, Isi couchée derrière Sirius et Remus. Etrangement aucun élèves ne c'étaient assis à proximité et ils étaient tous serez dans un coin de la table, jetant des regards furtif à la louve.

-Ca en devient ridicule, commenta James.

-Il faut leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à ça présence.

-Cest pas comme si elle allait devenir folle et attaquer tout le monde.

-Dumbeldore à été très claire la déçut je sais, mais sérieusement si tu n'avais pas été amie avec elle, tu aurais réagie comment?

-Bon, j'aurais peux être été un peu effrayé, mais ça fait deux jours quelle est comme ça, il faut bien qu'ils acceptent un jour.

Une volée de hibou arriva et se posa sur la table des Griffondors, la plus par des lettres étaient adressées à Isi, Peter les décrocha toutes pour en faire un petit tat.

-Qu'est ce quon en fait?

-Elle les lira demain matin.

-Heu, les gas… James sortie une des lettres de sous la pile. C'est une beuglante non?

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la lettre se mit à hurler sur Isi. Elle disait juste qu'un monstre pareil ne devrait pas être à Poudlard.

-Sympa… tout les regard était fixé sur eux.

Remus se tourna vers la table des professeurs et capta le regard de Dumbeldore, qui n'avait pas l'air surprit. Il avait du recevoir pas mal de lettres lui aussi.

Il se retourne vers Isi, qui navait pas bougée d'un poil malgré le hurlement.

-Ca te dérange si j'ouvre le reste?

Isi aboya une fois pour dire que non.

Apres avoir tout ouvert, il avaient essayés de triller les lettres. Il y avait donc une lettre d'encouragement, et vingt huit autres plus ou moins de dégout, de peur ou d'insultes. Ca ne la fit pas plus réagir.

-Tu es sur qu'elle te comprend au moins?

-Isi, si tu trouve que James est un idiot, aboye une fois.

La louve aboya.

-Tu voie.

-Très amusant, vraiment.

Sirius se retourna vers Isi, agitant un morceau de viande sous son nez. La louve paraissait plus ennuyée qu'intéressée et ne daigna pas attraper la viande.

-Tu nas pas mangée hier, n'y aujourdhui! Tu fais une grève de la faim ou quoi?

-Elle ne mangera pas Sirius, dit Remus

Il balança la viande dans son assiette.

-Tu crois qu'elle est malade?

-Non, elle va très bien.

-Alors pourquoi elle ne mange pas?

-C'est cuit.

-De quoi?

-Ta viande est cuite. Déjà qu'elle et moi ont mangent de la viande hyper saignante en temps normale, alors je ne crois pas quelle touchera à quoi que ce soit de cuit en étant une louve.

-Mais elle ne va pas rester sans manger qu'en même?

-Elle a chasée hier soir, et elle recommencera se soir je pense.

-Comment peut elle manger des animaux quelle vient juste de tuer?

-Cest une carnivore, je ne voie pas ce qui a de mal à ça!

-Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'autre chose? J'essaie de déjeuner, lança James en posant sa fourchette, d'un air dégouté.

-C'est la nature, la loi du plus fort.

-La loi du plus fort sera le professeur Flitwick nous collant une retenue, si ont arrivent encore en retard à son cours.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la salle de sortilèges. Beaucoup d'élèves attendaient dans le couloire et murmurèrent au passage d'Isi. Un élève de Pouffsoufle de troisième années sapprocha même des garçons et demanda timidement :

-Cest vraie qu'elle est exactement comme avant?

-Quest ce que tu veux dire?

-Quelle se contrôle, quelle ne mordra personne.

-Tu croie vraiment que Dumbeldore la laisserait rester avec nous si ont étaient en dangers?

-Heu… non, je suppose que non.

-Elle est très gentille tu sais, elle est jute dans un autre corps, mais c'est toujours elle.

-Donc elle est vraiment différente des loup-garou? Ont vien de les étudier en cours.

-Oui, complètement différente.

-Est-ce que… je peux la caresser?

-Heu… si elle veux bien, je suppose.

Il sapprocha doucement d'Isi et posa une main sur sa tête, après une hésitation. Elle le laissa faire.

-Elle est vraiment magnifique!

-Ca tu peux le dire!

-Jérémy, viens voir, elle est super sympa en faite! Lança le jeune de Pouffsoufle à un de ses amis.

Celui-ci sapprocha doucement, pas vraiment rassuré. Isi se laissa encore une fois caresser.

La situation dépassa très vite les garçons. Tout le couloire semblait vouloir s'approcher deux, histoire d'être sur. Isi se laissa faire docilement, prouvant à tous le monde qu'ils ne risquaient rien avec elle.

Une élèves de Serpentard en septième année, Rita Skeeter, d'après ce que James savait, s'approcha à son tour.

-Je peux aussi?

-A elle de voir.

Dès que Rita s'approcha, Isi se mit à reculer, montrant ses crocs.

-Je ne croie pas que ce soit une bonne idée finalement.

Rita continua à s'approcher. Isi fit claquer ses mâchoires et continua à montrer ses crocs. Finalement ça suffit à dissuader la Serpentard.

-Quest ce quelle à? Elle est folle ou quoi!

-Elle ne veux pas que tu la touche, c'est tout, lança Remus.

-Cest quoi son problème?

-Cest quoi le tien? Lança le dénommé Jérémy. Elle a été sympa avec tout le monde sauf toi!

-Cest vraie ça!

-Cest pas sa faute, c'est la tienne!

James, Remus, Peter et Sirius se regardèrent dun air étonnés. Dix minutes plus tôt, personnes n'osait s'approcher et maintenant tout le monde prenaient sa défense! Jolie retournement de situation.

Le professeur Lucas les fient entrer dans la classe et après avoir répondue à quelques questions sur les lycans, puis commença sa leçon. Isi avait raison, il semblait bien connaitre le sujet.

La journée fut bien meilleur cette fois. Les élèves, toujours un peu surpris, avaient finalement tous comprit quelle n'était pas dangereuse. L'histoire du couloir avait apparemment fait le tour de toute l'école très rapidement. Le lendemain, Isi ayant retrouver sa forme normale, elle put enfin ouvrir son courrier. Beaucoup de parents avaient apparemment changés d'avis sur elle, leur enfants y étant surement pour quelque chose. Elle reçut bien trois ou quartes beuglantes, mais les enflamma d'un geste rapide et agacé de la main.

-Donc la je suppose que c'est ta maitrise du feu!

-Pratique.

-Surtout lhivers, ajouta Isi le nez plongé dans une lettre.

-Une déclaration d'amour? Tu as l'air captivée.

-Non, celle la a été apportée par Midnight.

-Quest-ce que ça dit?

-Je reviens.

-Heu ça dit "je reviens"?

Isi quitta la table des Griffondors, pour la table des Serpentards. Elle s'approcha de Caleb.

-J'y croie pas, ils sont entrain de discuter? Enfin, je veux dire, ils ne se disputent pas!

-Alors la c'est une première!

Isi tendis la lettre à Caleb, qui la lut l'air aussi intéressé qu'Isi. Elle ajouta quelque chose et il la suivit jusqu'à la table des Griffondors.

-Isi, ça va? Demanda Sirius l'air suprit.

-Oui très bien, vous connaissez mon frère? Caleb, voici Remus, Sirius, James et Peter.

-Salut.

Elle plongea le nez dans son sac et sortie un parchemin vierge et une plume.

-Tien, assieds toi là.

Elle indiqua la place à côté de Remus.

Caleb commença à écrire, demanda parfois quelques informations à Isi, qui cherchait dans la lettre. Tout ceux qui les connaissaient avaient lair intrigués de les voir discuter comme deux frère et sœur, sans problèmes. Lili sapprocha même de James pour lui demander ce qui ce passait et il était trop surprit pour penser à l'insulter.

-Depuis qu'en ils se parlent?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Personne ne savait vraiment de quoi il s'agissait puisquil avaient eu la désagréable idée de non seulement écrire mais parler en bulgare.

Caleb était profondément concentrer sur la rédaction de sa lettre et les courte mèches de sa frange retombaient joliment à chaque fois qu'il penchait la tête pour réfléchir. Il avait la même habitude qu'Isi de sucer le bout de sa plume, remarqua Remus, elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées.

Alice soupira et murmura à Lili :

-Tu croie qu'il est célibataire?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as vue ce visage d'ange! Et ses yeux… ses cheveux… son écriture et sa façon de parler en bulgare, c'est trop choux! Elle soupira encore.

-On se calme jeune fille!

-Désole.

Caleb fini la rédaction de la lettre et la tendis à Isi, qui imposa sa signature juste à côté de la sienne.

-Merci.

-De rien. Tu me tiens au courant?

-Bien sur, mais ont aura pas de réponse avant un moment.

Caleb retourna à sa table et Isi s'installa de nouveau à la sienne, se replongeant dans le reste de ses lettres, après avoir confier celle de Caleb au phœnix qui disparue aussi tôt.

-Isi, je peux de poser une question?

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle sans lever la tête des ses papiers.

-Très bien, quest-ce que c'était que ça? Toi et Caleb, Caleb et toi? Je veux dire, vous pouvez parler sans hurler? Depuis qu'en?

-Heu… oui. J'avais besoin de lui.

-Ont a remarqués!

-Ca nous surprend juste un peu, enfin, vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment bien. Je croyais quil ne te parlais pas à vraie dire.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés?

-Oh non, pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'ont avaient une affaire urgente à résoudre et ont doit le faire tout les deux.

-Est-ce quil y a une chance pour qu'ont sache un jour de quoi vous parliez?

-Laisse moi réfléchir…. Je pense que non.

Ils n'insistèrent pas plus. Le banquet d'Halloween, merveilleux comme toujours, fut célébré deux jours plus tard. Le premier novembre marqua aussi le début des vacances. Ils avaient droit à deux semaines de liberté et James, Sirius et Isi étaient retournés dans leurs familles (dans le cas de Sirius, chez James).

Peter descendit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Remus dans la salle commune. Il était tard et le peu de Griffondors qui était resté dormait déjà.

-Je sort faire un tour, tu veux venir?

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis mort de fatigue. Je fini ça et je vais me coucher!

-Très bien, tu as la carte?

-James la gardée.

-Comme si elle allait lui servir.

-Je sais, j'ai oublie de la lui demander.

Peter sorti. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il pouvait faire et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au village tout seul. Il marcha donc un peu au hasard dans les couloires. Il se cacha juste à temps dans le passage derrière la tapisserie, pour éviter Rusard qui venait de débouler dans le couloir, hurlant après Peeves, qui avait apparemment mis un bazar monstrueux dans la salle des trophées.

Il marcha encore une bonne demie heure, puis entendit une voie un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha silencieusement. La voix venait des toilettes de Mimi Gemiarde, mais c'était un garçon.

Il se cacha juste à la sortie et aperçut quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Son visage était caché par un capuchon, mais il reconnu luniforme des Serpentards. La voix reprit des incantations, en latin peu être, il n'était pas sur. Une autre voix se fit entendre, toujours celle d'un Serpentards, puis une troisieme et une quatrième. Ils étaient regroupés autour d'un chaudron, remplie d'un liquide bleu foncé qui tourna rapidement en un rouge profond. Leurs incantations se firent plus rapides à mesure que le liquide bouillonnait.

Soudain, il s'évapora dans un volute rouge sang mêlée de blanc et un cri horrible ce fit entendre. Une sorte de vague d'énergie fit tomber les quarte Serpentards au moment où le volute disparu.

Peter était pétrifie, c'était clairement de la magie noir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lança une des voie.

-Q'uest-ce que j'en sais!

-Tu avais dit, juré même, que tu savais comment faire apparaitre ce démon et le contrôler!

-Visiblement quelque chose a été de travers, c'est la premier fois que je fais ça!

-Comment va t-ont faire peur aux Griffondors sans le démon?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi! On a qu'a recommencer!

-Ca sera sans moi!

-Ce cri… c'était trop horrible, oublies ça.

-Débrouilles toi tout seul.

-Bande de poules mouillées.

-Ont a cas faire autre chose.

-De moins dangereux.

-Très bien!

Ils récupérèrent leur affaires et partir en courant. Peter en fit de même, se précipitant dans sa chambre et sur le lit de Remus.

-Réveille toi, vite!

-Humm, il se retourna sans son lit.

-Réveille toi allez.

Peter le secoua, mais toujours pas de réponse.

-Tu vas être en retard en cours.

Raté.

-Je vais dire à toute l'école que tu es un LOUP-GAROU, cria-t-il.

-Hein, quoi? Quest-ce qui se passe? Demanda Remus dans un sursaut.

-A voila!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as parlé dun loup-garou dans l'école?

-Non, c'était juste pour te réveiller.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Il est plus d'une heure, qu' est-ce que tu veux?

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

-Tu crois qu'ont doit en parler à quelqu'un?

-Tu sais qui c'était?

-Des Serpentards, ça j'en suis sur, mais je n'ai pas reconnue leur voix. Et ils sont au moins une quinzaines à être resté en plus!

-Si on allait voir Mimi? Elle en saura peut être plus.

-Bonne idée. Mais demain, elle n'appréciera pas qu'on la dérange en pleine nuit.

Après le petit déjeuné, ils montèrent donc aux toilettes de la jeune fantôme.

-Mimi, Mimi, tu es la?

-Qui vien me déranger?

-C'est moi, Remus. Et Peter est la aussi.

-Oh, Remusssssss… dit-elle dune voix mielleuse, en sortant de sa cabine. Le beau brun n'est pas là? Il ne vient plus me voir.

Remus et Peter se regardèrent amusés. Mimi avait craqué pour " le beau brun", alias James Potter, depuis le premier jour. James avait tout bonnement refusé de remettre les pieds dans cet endroit depuis que Mimi lui avait proposer de partager ses toilettes.

-Il est en vacances, mais je lui dirais de venir, mentit Remus.

-Enfin, j'ai été contente de te voir avant hier en tout cas. Ca m'a consolée. Tu ne viens pas souvent non plus.

-Avant hier? Il soupira. Tu viens encore dans la salle de bains des Préfets?

-Tu étais si mignon, endormi sur le bord de la baignoire, dans l'eau. Et il n'y avait presque plus de mousse! Je n'ai pas put résister. Tu t'es musclé depuis l'année dernière?

-Peter arête de rire, c'est vraiment pas drôle! Mimi, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus espionner les Préfets. Peter arête!

-Toutes ses bulles! Ploc, ploc! Elles n'arrêtaient pas d'exploser dans la mousse, ça l'éparpillait joliment autour de… enfin tu voie quoi.

Peter explosa de rire. Remus, mort de honte, avait prit une jolie couleur rouge qui fit soupirer Mimi quelque chose comme "tellement mignon!"

-J'ai compris Mimi! On peut parler d'autre chose? Peter arête!

-Désolé.

Il réprima un autre fous rire en se pinçant les lèvres et sourit d'un air innocent lorsque Remus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Promis, j'arête!

-Mimi, tu étais là hier soir?

-Oui, comme d'habitude.

-Tu as vu quelque chose de bizarre? Des élèves?

-Oh oui! J'étais tranquillement dans ma cabine, à penser à la mort lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Quartes Serpentards. Ils ont été très méchant avec moi lorsque je leur est dit de partir.

-Désolé pour toi. As tu vu qui c'était?

-Non, ils avaient cachés leurs visages. Ensuite ils ont fait leur rituel et ça a complètement raté. C'était très drôle!

-Si elle veut, murmura Peter à Remus.

-Tu es sur que ça à raté? Il n'y a pas eu de démon après qu'ils soit partis?

-Oh non, rien que cette fumée.

-Et tu sais quel démon ils voulaient faire apparaitre.

-Il on parlés d'un démon de la peur ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Le principale c'est quils n'aient pas réussi. Merci Mimi.

-C'est toujours un plaisir. A bientôt!

Ils sortirent rapidement, mais Mimi eu le temps d'ajouter :

-Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Suivit dun long soupire d'extase.

-PETER, hurla Remus, lorsque l'intéressé se remit à rire.

Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Remus profita du reste des vacances pour discuter avec le professeur Lucas. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et entra.

-Professeur, je ne vous dérange pas?

-Non, pas du tout! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Et bien, vous avez l'air de bien connaitre les lycans et je me demandais si vous auriez pu m'en parler un peu?

-Vous nêtes pas le petit ami d'Isabella? Je pensais quelle vous en aurait parler.

-Heu… ont est pas ensemble, enfin je veux dire… Elle nous a parlée des origines des lycans et des loup-garou, mais il y a des choses qu'elle évite dévoquer. Je pensais que vous auriez pu maider à mieux la comprendre.

-Qu'auriez vous aimer savoir?

-Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la guerre entre les lycans et les centaures?

-Une question de territoire, les deux races réclamaient les mêmes espaces et le problème a rapidement prit de l'ampleur. Il y avait surement d'autres raisons, les loup-garou ont été évoqués de temps en temps, mais tout ça n'est pas très clair. Difficile de trouver la vérité entre la version des lycans et des centaures. Et comme vous l'avez dit, ils ne sont pas bavard à ce sujet.

-Et pourquoi ont-il tous choisi de devenir des loups après ça? Je veux dire, ça ne concernait pas ceux qui avaient choisie leur forme humaine.

-A voila une question très intéressante. Je pense qu'il y a deux raisons. Vous devez comprendre que les lycans sont des créatures tout à fait particulière. Ils sont extrêmement fidèles en amour comme en amitiés. Bien plus qu'aucun être humain, aussi bon et loyale soit-il. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui peut les pousser à quitter ceux qu'ils aiment. Vous savez quoi?

-Isi nous a dit que la meute est le plus important.

-Exact. Ils sont prés à tout pour la protéger et même s'il y a des petites meutes indépendantes un peu partout en Europe, ils considèrent leur communauté tout entière comme une meute géante. Lorsque cette communauté c'est retrouvée en danger, ils l'ont rejoint pour la protéger, toujours par fidélité. Leur nombre étant sévèrement diminué, ils sont restes sous leur forme de loup après la guerre pour se protéger, agrandir leur nombre. C' est une simple question de survie.

-Qui a gagné?

-Personne. Les deux races ont été décimées.

-Mais les lycans auraient pu avoir des enfant avec des humains, non?

-C'est la deuxième raison. Les lycans étaient alliés aux humains, ils les ont beaucoup aidés durant la guerre avec les Gobelins et ont subies de lourde perte.

-Les livres d'histoires ne les mentionnent pas pourtant.

-Je sais, c'est un gros problème. Et lorsque la guerre éclata avec les centaures, les humains ont laissés les lycans se faire massacrer. Ils n'ont jamais respectés leur alliance. Les lycans sont extrêmement instinctifs, ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'accorder facilement leur confiance et ont pris ce manque de réactions des humains pour une véritable trahison. Pour être franc, je pense que les humains se sont servie deux, mais ne les ont jamais acceptés n'y respectés. Ils ont toujours eu peur deux, même aujourdhui. Et lorsquun lycan se lie à un humain, c'est pour la vie, ou pour une longue période en tout cas. Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'un jour pour eux. Peu d'humains sont prés à faire face à autant de fidélité, et à accepter en plus les transformations.

-Par peur?

-Je suppose. Beaucoup de gens ne voit pas la différence entre eux et les loup-garou.

-C'est dommage.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, surtout avec ce que vous m'avez dit. Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un lycan à quitter sa meute?

-S'il a la chance de trouver un humain qui le comprend et qui veut fonder une famille avec lui, c'est possible. Ou pour fonder sa propre meute.

-Et un enfant?

-Les jeunes lycans sont sous la protection de toute la meute, pas seulement de leurs parents. La seule raison qui les pousseraient la quitter avant l'âge adulte, c'est qu'il n'y ai plus de meute pour les protéger.

-Oh… je voie.

-Vous avez encore des questions?

-Une seule. Pourquoi Isi arrive à manipuler si facilement la magie?

-C'est une particularité fascinante n'est-ce pas? Je doit dire qu'elle est particulièrement douée même pour un lycans! La magie en elle est beaucoup plus importante et plus pure que celle des humains. Si ont nous retire notre magie, ont peut toujours vivre.

-Comme les moldus.

-Exactement. La magie chez les lycans est vitale. Sans elle, ils ne peuvent plus se transformer par exemple. Ils ne vivent pas longtemps sans magie, mais heureusement elle se régénère vite avec quelques soins!

-Merci professeur.

-Encore autre chose?

Il hésita à parler du rituel, ne voulant pas attirer des ennuis à Peter, car de toute façon il n'y avait pas eu de conséquence.

-Non, merci pour vos réponses.

-Jespère que ca vous a un peu éclairé.

-Oui beaucoup!

Remus s'avança vers la porte lorsque sont regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

-Professeur, vous avez un rat mort, juste là.

-Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué. Merci.

Il quitta le bureau pour rejoindre la salle commune. James Sirius et Isi arrivèrent le dimanche soir et Peter et lui leurs racontèrent toute l'histoire. Ils étaient eux aussi très intrigués, mais ne pouvaient pas y faire grand chose.

-Qui est cette Mimi?

-Un fantôme. Elle vie dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

-Ceux qui sont toujours inondés?

-Oui. Elle a un petit faible pour James en plus, ajouta Sirius

-Elle est folle! Je suis sur qu'elle serai prête à me tuer pour que je reste dans ses toilettes!

-Apparemment tu as de la concurrence James. Elle a aussi un faible pour Remus!

-Très drôle Peter.

-Elle vient l'espionner dans la salle de bain des Préfets! Continua t-il.

-Pas si bête, lança Isi d'un air rêveur en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume.

-Tu peux répéter? S'exclama Sirius l'air intéressé.

-J'ai dit ça à haute voie? Demanda Isi rouge comme une pivoine. Je suis désolé, ça ma échappée.

Remus qui était encore plus rouge qu'elle bafouilla quelque chose comme "çanefaitrien".

-Bon, si ont allaient se coucher? Proposa James.

Ils n'avait jamais vue Remus et Isi rejoindre aussi vite leur chambres. Les autres suivirent rapidement.

-Dit donc Mumus, tu as tout un fan club on dirait!

-pasmafaute, bafouilla t-il encore, mêmepasvraiedabord!

-Allez! Qu'en va tu inviter Isi à sortir avec toi?

-Quoi, heu… je ne… mais heu… Non!

-C'est même pas une phrase ! Tu sais elle est vraiment…

-Sirius! Arrêtes. Lança James.

Son ton était plus que ferme. Il jeta un regard sans équivoque à son meilleur ami. Une promesse et une promesse, semblait-il dire.

-Je trouve ça toujours idiot.

-Moi aussi, mais tu as promis.

-Très bien, bonne nuit dans ce cas!

Il tira les rideaux autour de lui, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, histoire de montrer qu'il était frustré. Il fit encore la tête toute la matinée mais finalement sa bonne humeur revint vite.

Le froid commença à s'installer dans le château et plus on avançait dans le mois de novembre, plus les feux restaient allumés longtemps.

Une surprise plutôt désagréable attendait les élèves au cours de transfiguration. Alice allait s'assoir à sa place habituelle lorsqu'elle se releva d'un bon en criant. Elle sauta dans les bras de Franck, qui était le plus proche.

-Que ce passe t-il? Demanda le professeur McGonagall, en jetant un regard à la jeune femme depuis son bureau.

-Madame, on a un petit problème ici. Cest vraiment dégoutant! Ajouta Lili.

-Ne me dites pas quil y en a encore un!

-Heu, si vous parler dun rat mort sur sa chaise, alors oui.

Elle sapprocha avec une corbeille.

-Mettez le dans la poubelle, c'est le quatrième depuis ce matin.

-Je ne touche pas à ça! s'exclama Lili dégoutée.

-Ah, les filles… soupira Sirius juste derrière elle.

Il attrapa le rat par la queue et le jeta dans la poubelle. Une fois qu'ont eu changé la chaise, Alice consentie enfin à s'assoir.

Les jours qui suivirent, on pouvait voir quelque élèves déplorer la pertes dun rat ou d'une grenouille. Parfois même une chouette. Et il n'était pas rare d'entendre Rusard se plaindre du surplus de travail qu'il devait effectuer pour retirer tout les animaux mort. La situation restait cependant inexpliquée.

Finalement la dernier semaine arriva vite et avec ça, la fin des révisions en DCFM, à la joie de tout les élèves. Le professeur Lucas réserva néanmoins encore un exercice au élèves de Griffondors et de Serpentards qui avaient cours ensembles.

-La plupart d'entre vous maitrisés ce sort avec beaucoup de facilité, mais je sais que vous aimez particulièrement cet exercice donc nous allons finir les révisions avec un épouvantard!

Les élèves murmurèrent entre eux, excités. Le professeur les désigna un par un.

Ils avaient tous l'air de vraiment s'amuser. Peter avait fait apparaitre une momie qui perdit toutes ses bandelettes d'un air gênée, Remus dégonfla sa sphère d'or comme un ballon, Sirius rendit sa mère muette et James aveugla son monstre qui se cognait désormais un peu partout dans la salle, il resemblais étrangement à celui qui avait attaqué Remus dans la forêt.

-Isi à votre tour, lança Lucas qui semblait tout autant s'amuser!

-Je ne croie pas que ce soit une bonne idée!

-Voyons une élève aussi talentueuse ne devrait pas avoir de problème! Lança t-il en la poussant devant l'épouvantard.

-Je croie vraiment que je ne devrais pas…

La créature devint aussitôt son double parfait.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Isi se retourna vers les élèves qui l'observaient d'un air choqué. Elle avait l'air elle-même épouvantée. Ils se mirent à murmurer, montrant l'épouvantard du doigt. Sans plus attendre, elle sortie de la salle en courant.

-Isi attends, attends, Remus s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers le professeur. Monsieur, je peux aller la chercher?

-Heu… oui bien sur. Les autres, ont reprend la leçon.

Caleb n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour la rattraper, à vraie dire il avait juste un air ennuyé, mais n'avait pas vraiment réagit.

Remus courra le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, hurlant à la suite d'Isi pour qu'elle s'arrête. Il fini par la rattraper dans le parc où elle sécroula en pleurs dans ses bras. Il la réconforta autant qu'il put.

-Calme toi, calme toi. C'est pas grave.

-Si ca l'est! Je ne peux même pas me regarder en face! Je suis un monstre.

-Ne dit pas ca, c'est faux.

-Tu ne me connais pas Remus.

-Je te connais suffisamment pour affirmer que tu n'as rien d'un monstre et de ce côté la je m'y connais! Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse! Ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se dégagea soudain de son étreinte et cria avec colère :

-Tu ne sais rien de moi! De ce dont je suis capable! Ce que j'ai fait, cest monstrueux et tu ne devrais pas être la avec moi!

-Explique moi, je t'en pris.

-J'ai tuer ma sœur! Hurla t'elle avec désespoir.

Elle tomba à genoux, pleurant de plus belle.

-Elle c'est noyée par ma faute, j'étais responsable d'elle et je n'ai pas put la sauver.

Remus s'agenouilla prés d'elle et la prie dans ses bras. Isi se blottie contre lui, s'accrochant au garçon comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils étaient maintenant assis tout les deux par terre, Remus berçant doucement Isi pour la calmer. Il murmura :

-Tu veux m'en parler? Ca te ferai du bien.

Isi hésita une seconde, assaillant de calmer ses pleurs et de retrouver son souffle. Elle se blottie un peu plus contre lui.

-Elle est morte parce que je suis un lycan. Ils nous ont attaqués à cause de ça. Elle est tombée dans le lac, elle ne savait pas nagée, elle était trop jeune pour se défendre. Je ne suis pas arrivée assez vite, pas réussie à me dégagée.

Ok, sont histoire était un peu désordonnée, mais Remus comprenant un peu qu'en même.

-Tu as essayé de la sauver, c'était pas ta faute.

-Si, je l'ai obligée à venir au lac avec moi, elle ne voulait pas. Je l'ai tuée! Je l'ai tuée et pour ça je suis un monstre! C'est pour ça que Caleb ne me parle plus depuis un an. Parce que j'ai tuée sa sœur, sa vraie sœur!

-Arrête de dire ça Isi. Regarde moi, regarde moi.

Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-C'était un accident. Elle est tombée et tu n'as pas pu la sauver. Tu n'as pas voulu ça. Tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de la. Si c'était le cas, sa mort ne te ferais pas aussi mal. Tu es daccord?

-Je… je suppose oui.

-C'est bien. C'est trop tôt pour que Caleb accepte, il est juste en colère, mais ça va passer. Il a mal lui aussi. Tu sais, on se sens souvent coupable lorsqu'on pert un être cher, mais bien souvent ce n'est pas de notre faute. Les accidents arrivent. Je ne pense pas que tu es vraiment peur de toi même non plus.

-Mais l'épouvantard… elle se calma, rassurée par la présence du loup-garou.

-C'est la culpabilité qui te fait peur, parce qu'elle est liée à toute cette histoire : Ta sœur, Caleb, ton sentiment de perte. Et comme tu ne peux pas matérialiser un sentiment, c'est toi que tu vois. Parce que tu crois qu'il ny a plus que ça en toi, parce que tu ne te vois que comme un monstre. Mais crois moi, je te regardes la, et tout ce que je vois c'est une jeune femme magnifique, très triste et qui se sent seule, ajouta t-il en essuyant, avec son pouce, une larme qui avait roulée sur la jour d'Isi. Est-ce que ta sœur aurait voulue ça? Que tu culpabilise pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas empêcher?

-Non, bien sur que non.

-Tu vois. Tu vas devoir avancer, même si c'est dur.

-Je sais.

-Je serai la si tu as besoin. Il l'embrassa sur le front et essuya une autre larme. Ca va mieux?

Elle lui sourit et se blottie dans le creux de son épaule. Remus répondit volontiers à son étreinte.

-Un peu oui. J'avais besoin de parler. Je suis désolé que ça soit tombé sur toi. C'est juste que je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser depuis ma dispute d'hier avec Caleb.

-C'est de ça que vous parlés à chaque fois?

-Oui.

-Je comprend mieux.

-Tu penses qu'il me pardonnera un jour?

-Je crois que tu dois te pardonner avant tout.

-Ca prendra du temps.

-Je sais.

-Est-ce que la douleur va partir?

-J'ai bien peur que non. Mais tu apprendra à vivre avec.

-Comment tu sais tout ça?

-Mois aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un qu'en j'étais plus jeune. Un ami très proche et j'ai culpabilisé pendant des années, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas ma faute et que ça ne servait à rien. Tu y arriva un jour aussi.

-Merci d'être là.

-De rien. Tu es prête à retourner au château?

-Je crois oui.

Ils se levèrent et tandis qu'Isi essuyait le reste des ses larmes, Remus lui proposa un Chocogrenouille.

-Mange le, ça te fera du bien.

Il en sortie un pour lui aussi. Et il avait raison, elle se sentie tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Remus la prie par la main et l'entraina vers le château. Il faillit presque tomber lorsqu'un chat lui coupa la route à toute vitesse. Ils le suivirent du regard.

-C'est vraiment dégoutant!

Le chat déposa la sourie morte qu'il avait dans la gueule, sur un tat d'autres animaux qu'il semblait collecter prés d'un mur. Il y avait la des souries, des grenouilles et même un hiboux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce château!

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça devient vraiment horrible.

Ils retournèrent en cours. Isi alla également s'éxcuser auprès du professeur Lucas. Sirius, Peter , James et Lili, ne posèrent aucunes questions, comme leur avait demander Remus.

Le problèmes avec les animaux continua la semaine suivante, jusquen Décembre. Cela empirait dune façon tragique à vraie dire. Les chouettes nétaient pas trop touchées, mais il y avait des petit animaux mort un peu partout. Et lorsque les cinq amis partir en balade, à la pleine lune, ils remarquèrent qu'il y en avait autant dans la forêt. Ca devenait vraiment bizarre!

* * *

**TBC. **

**voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimez. Le petit bouton iolet et bon pour la santé des auteurs!**

**Bisous**

**bunny : pathétique l'allusion, je sais, j'essaie de faire meiux plus tard!**

**Bon je retourne en cours de mercatique moi!**


	4. Decembre, Snow Ball

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'essairai de poster le chapitre du mois en cours (donc un chapitre par mois). En tout cas c'est sur pour Janvier et Février.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les choses sérieuse commence dans le prochains!

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Décembre, Snow Ball.

Décembre apporta les premiers flocons de neige. Une vraie tempête se déclara dans la matinée du mardi et les élèves furent tous coincés à l'intérieur pendant trois jours.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont annuler la sortie à Pré-au-lard demain ?

-Ca n'a pas l'air de se calmer.

-On va avoir du mal à acheter les cadeaux !

Finalement la tempête s'arrêta dans la nuit.

Dans tout le village on pouvait voir des élèves portant plein de paquets, lançant des regards furtifs pour s'assurer que leurs copains n'étaient pas près d'eux.

Les cinq amis c'étaient séparés au milieu de la matinée pour faire leurs achats et devaient se retrouver près des trois Ballais vers quinze heures.

Remus et Sirius furent les premiers arrivés. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc à la sortie du pub.

-Alors, tu as fini ?

-Non, il me reste encore ton cadeau et celui de mon père à acheter, répondit Remus

-Tu m'achètes quoi?

-C'est une surprise. J'ai croisé James et Isi, ils cherchaient quelque chose pour toi aussi.

-Tien en parlant du loup, enfin de la louve, regarde qui est là !

Remus leva les yeux vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Sirius. Isi se trouvait devant une boutique, un peu plus loin, avec Lili et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement la vendeuse. Elle portait un bonnet blanc, d'où elle avait laissé sortir ses cheveux et des gants et une écharpe à pompons assortis, avec lesquels elle jouait. Il s'était remit à neiger et sa cape était parsemée de flocons. Isi se tourna vers eux et leurs fit un signe de la main en souriant et Remus la trouva magnifique. Il se mit à rougir à cette pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. Il profita d'être seul avec Remus, pour une fois, pour lui parler :

-Tu es vraiment fou d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne… il soupira, ça se voie tant que ça ?

Sirius se mit à rire.

-Laisse moi réfléchir… tu viens de pousser le soupir le plus désespéré que l'humanité est connue, tu rougie rien qu'en la regardant et hier tu as passé vingt minutes à l'observer faire ses devoirs et tu as oublier de m'aider avec les miens ! La liste est trop longue pour que je continue, alors oui ça se voie !

-Tu crois qu'elle sait ?

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Non, c'est mieux si ont reste amis.

Sirius rêva soudain d'étriper son ami. Il hésitait entre la strangulation et la noyade accidentelle dans le lac. La noyade laissera moins de traces sûrement. Si lui aussi si m'était on était mal parti ! Devait-il tout faire lui-même ?

-Pourquoi. Ont ne te voie jamais avec une fille.

-Désolé de ne pas être un bourreau des cœurs comme toi ! Tu sais bien pourquoi. Et puis personne ne veux de quelqu'un comme moi de toute façon.

-C'est faut ! Tu plais à beaucoup de filles. Elles te trouvent très séduisant et charmant. C'est ton côté énigmatique qui les faits craquer.

Remus préférait ne pas imaginer comme Sirius avait eu ces informations.

-Tu te souviens de cette Pouffsoufle l'année dernière ? Elle était folle de toi et tu l'as repoussé. Elle était vraiment joli, bon peu être pas autant qu'Isi, mais je sais que tu n'étais pas complètement indifférent n'on plus ! Et quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'as sortie l'excuse que les… tu sais quoi, ne doivent pas se mêler aux humains.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour moi de sortir avec une fille. Je suis dangereux.

-Cette excuse marche peu être pour les autres, mais Isi est un lycan ! Elle se fiche de totalement de ta condition.

-Elle vaut mieux que ça.

-Qui mieux que toi pourrais la comprendre et la rendre heureuse ?

Sirius sourit d'un air triomphant. Pour une fois, il avait trouvé une question à laquelle Remus n'avait pas de réponses. Celui-ci réfléchissait. Le Maraudeur avait le don de voir les choses sous un angle particulièrement tordu mais un peu vraie qu'en même

Isi salua les deux jeunes femmes et s'approcha des garçons, plein de paquets dans les mains. Les deux se levèrent de leur banc.

-Coucou !

Elle les pris chacun par leur bras libre, planta un baiser sur leurs joues, ce qui fit encore plus rougir Remus et les entraîna vers le pub.

-Mettons nous au chaud, James et Peter arrivent, ils nous retrouverons à l'intérieur !

Ils commandèrent cinq bières au beurre et trouvèrent la seule table libre du pub surpeuplé.

-Il n'y a que quatre places, observa Remus.

-C'est pas grave, je me métrais sur tes genoux, si tu veux bien.

-Quel bonne idée, lança Sirius.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à boire en silence, pour se réchauffer. James et Peter entrèrent à leur tour et Isi se leva aussitôt, leur planta aussi un baissé sur les joues en hurlant presque joyeux noël et les entraîna à la table.

-Je peux ?

-Heu… oui.

Elle s'installa donc sur les genoux de Remus, l'embrassant une seconde fois sur la joue.

-Merci !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit volontiers, les joues cramoisies. Mais bon, la situation n'était pas vraiment déplaisante, bien au contraire !

Les trois autres garçons la regardèrent étonnés. James parla le premier :

-Soit tu as bu, soit tu t'es droguée !

-Personnellement, je penche pour les deux, ajouta Sirius.

-C'est juste que j'adore noël ! Expliqua Isi en jouant inconsciemment avec les pompons de son écharpe, qu'elle avait retirée.

-Ont avaient remarqués !

-Oh allé, c'est la fête ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant les vacances ? Elle faillit tombée, mais Remus la rattrapa de justesse. Oups désolé ! Elle passa un bras dans son dos tandis que lui la tenait pas la hanche… pour plus de sécurité !

-Non mais je croie qu'elle à vraiment but, et pas que de la bière ! Lança Sirius aux garçons.

Il prit un pompon dans la tête et toute la table se mit à rire. La discussion allait bon train mais il fut le premier à quitter la table, une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait aperçu une Serdaigle à qui il faisait de l'œil depuis un moment. James et Peter furent les suivant, la bière descendant un peu trop vite à leur goût.

Isi et Remus continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment et soudain, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, l'un des deux planta un baisé sur les lèvres de l'autre, qui y répondit volontiers. Impossible de savoir qui avait commencé.

Isi se leva d'un bon, rouge comme une pivoine. Remus n'en menait pas bien large non plus.

-Désolé ! Lancèrent-il en même temps.

James, Peter et Sirius, qui c'était confronté au petit ami de la belle, revinrent à la table.

-Ont y va ?

-Vous avez fini. Demanda Peter.

-Il me reste ton cadeau et celui de Sirius, dit Isi.

-Celui de mon père et de Sirius, continua Remus en évitant de la regarder.

-Super, ont peut chercher tout les trois, il me manque celui de Siri aussi ! Lança James.

Ils se séparèrent donc encore une fois. Dans le groupe de James, il régnait un silence de mort. C'était l'après-midi la plus déprimante qu'il n'ait jamais connu et il fut vraiment content de revenir à Poudlard, retrouver le plus dingue des Maraudeurs.

Remus et Isi ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis quatre jours, ce qui était étrange aux yeux de tout le monde puisqu'on ne pouvait les voir que rarement séparés, c'était aussi inconcevable que de voir James faire la tête à Sirius !

Lorsque le lycanthrope descendit dans la salle commune, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle le suivi du regard, il devait sortir faire sa ronde. Il ouvrit la porte lorsque soudain Isi lui lança :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit – il machinalement en se retournant.

Isi s'approcha, un air résolu peint sur le visage.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Non, pas du tout !

C'était vrai. Pour le moment, son esprit était toujours fixé sur son devoir de potion.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Oh ça… Et mais attendez !

-C'est toi qui m'a embrassée !

-Non c'est faut !

-Je sais encore quand j'embrasse quelqu'un !

-Parce que moi je ne sais pas peut être !

-Apparemment non ! La, elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer Pas la peine de rejeter la faute sur lui !

-Traite moi d'idiote pendant que tu y es ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoue pas que c'était toi !

-Quelle importance ? Et c'était toi !

-Non !

Trop c'est trop ! Le baisé fut violent, plus passionné, plus animal que le premier et les deux le partagèrent pleinement. Malgré tout Remus fut le premier à reculer. Il observa Isi quelques instant.

_Cher Remus, ici ton cerveau. Etant l'organe dominant… en principe, de ton corps, je te suggère de t'excuser et de foutre le camp le plus vite possible ! Et pas forcément dans cet ordre !_

Il lança à Isi :

-Ca c'était moi en train de t'embrasser. Compare et apprécie la différence.

Sur ce il laissa Isi, les yeux dans le vague, au beau milieu de la salle commune et sortie comme si de rien était. Dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards, il s'adossa à un mur et respira un bon coup.

Pas mal non plus comme solution. Il sourit. Ce n'était peu être pas la chose la plus censée qu'il avait faire dans ça vie, mais à ce moment la, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire !

La jeune femme n'aborda plus jamais le sujet et lorsque Sirius les vient de nouveau parler, il lança :

-Oh regardez ! Ils sont de nouveaux amis, c'éti pas mimi ! James et Peter explosèrent de rire devant la mine de leurs amis.

Les vacances de noël s'approchaient de plus en plus et avec ça le prochain match de Quiditch des Griffondors. Ils jouaient contre Serdaigle qui avait réunis cette année une très bonne équipe. Griffondor gagna facilement.

Les cours s'intensifièrent également, les professeurs m'étaient la pression aux élèves pour préparer leurs examens. Même Sirius faisait ses devoirs sérieusement ! La neige tombait encore presque tous les jours, le lac était gelé au grand dame des créatures qui y vivait et les élèves étaient de nouveaux coincés à l'intérieur.

Et ils ne furent pas mécontents de pouvoir sortir même pour une heure seulement. Le professeur Chourave, une petite femme très étrange, arrivée cette année, avait eu la drôle d'idée de faire cours dehors ! Et finalement ils eurent tellement froid que plus personne ne se plaignis d'être dans les salles communes.

Des sapins de noël commencèrent à apparaître un peu partout et il n'était pas rare de voir une armure capturer un élève pour lui faire un gros câlin, lui chanter un cantique et lui lire un poème. Et si vous aviez vraiment de la chance, elles n'essayaient pas de faire tout en même temps. Mon beau sapin en allemand était suffisamment effrayant comme ça !

Quoiqu'il en soit, les élèves étaient presque tous de très bonne humeur.

Une semaine avant les vacances, la salle commune était bondée. Les élèves voulaient finir leur devoirs de la rentrée pour passé un noël tranquille. Peter préparait un devoir sur les Moldus, James et Sirius dessinaient leurs cartes d'astronomie et Isi bossait sur une traduction pour son cours de rune. Elle poussa un énorme soupire, le troisième en dix minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? S'exclama James.

-Moi ? Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-C'est juste que ça m'agace ! J'ai du prendre mon cours de travers parce que ma traduction est fausse.

-Alors là ont ne peut vraiment pas t'aider !

-Tu devrais demander à Remus. Il est dans le parc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dehors ? Il neige !

-Il a dit qu'il y avait trop de brui ici, qu'il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer.

-Il aurait pu aller dans le dortoir.

-Je vais voir si je le trouve. En fait ça c'est Mercure et pas Venus.

-Oh non… grogna Sirius.

Isi enfila ses gans, son écharpe, son bonnet et sa cape puis sorti de la salle avec une plume et son parchemin.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Remus qui à son grand étonnement, avait déposé son livre derrière un mur, à l'abri des flocons, pour faire un bonhomme de neige !

-Tu as l'air bien parti !

Remus sourit et se retourna.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de ton aide pour les runes. Ma traduction ne veut rien dire du tout !

-Ah ! Fait voir t'es notes.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin qu'il étudia quelques instants.

-C'est normale ! L'espèce de grand R c'est la rune du voyage, du changement. Tu vois, tu l'as échangée avec celle-ci.

-Evidement là ça modifie tout ! Tu es un ange ! Merci.

-De rien.

Il se replongea dans sa construction alors qu'Isi retournait vers le château. Elle s'arrêta net devant le livre de Remus. La traduction pouvait attendre.

-Remus ?

Le garçon se retourna et se prit une boulle de neige en pleine tête. Isi était morte de rire.

-Tu m'attaques ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Ils se coursèrent dans le parc, se balançant des boules de neige et s'amusant comme des enfants de quatre ans ! L'une toucha Isi dans le dos, une autre Remus dans l'épaule. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le loup-garou rire franchement et s'amuser, être heureux en fait. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Finalement, il arriva à l'attraper. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et s'affalèrent sur le sol.

-Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Il se mit à la chatouiller.

-Ah, non, arrête, dit-elle hors d'haleine. C'est de la triche Remus. Elle se mit à rire de plus belle. Pas là ! Elle hurla de rire. J'en peux plus, t'as gagné, je ne peux plus respirer ! Je t'en supplie arrêtes, ajouta t-elle en riant.

Il arrêta tandis qu'Isi essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Remus repensant à sa discussion avec Sirius et Isi jouant avec son écharpe.

-Isi.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que… tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

-Remus… je ne croie pas…

-Attend, laisse moi parler. Il se dégagea de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je sais ce que tu pense, mais ont pourraient être vraiment heureux ensemble. J'y pense depuis un moment. Ont se complètes tout les deux, ont se comprend parce qu'ont est différent des autres.

-Tu es différent, mais tu réagis comme un humain, moi pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique d'être avec un lycan.

-Vous êtes très fidèles, je sais. Vous ne vivez que des relations sérieuses, et je suis près à ça.

-Moi pas. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Je ne suis pas facile à supporter de toute façon. Il ne faut pas qu'ont tombes amoureux, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Parce que ça n'arrive que deux fois dans la vie des lycans et des loups-garous ? Oui, je sais Isi, ajouta t-il devant son air surprit. Répond moi franchement, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Ce n'est pas la question Remus.

-S'il te plaie…

Elle soupira.

-Oui, je t'aime.

-Alors tu as le droit d'être amoureuse, mais pas moi ? Mais je vais t'avouer un truc. C'est trop tard, je t'aime quand même.

-Jusqu'à qu'en ?

-Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur s'arrête et bien après. S'il te plaie…

-Je suis désolée.

Il lui ouvrait son cœur et elle ne faisait que le repousser. Pour ça, elle avait envie de se frapper, mais c'était pour le protéger.

-Je comprend, menti-il.

-Je suis tellement désolée Remus.

-Tu acceptes au moins de m'aider à finir bon bonhomme de neige ?

-Bien sur.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite mouillés, à force de marcher dans la neige, gelés et frustrés.

Après mangé, le club des cinq restèrent dans la salle commune pour discuter. Ils avaient réussis à avoir les places près du feu et comptaient bien en profiter jusque tard. Isi était debout au milieu des garçons et faisait de drôles de geste.

-Deuxième mot en six lettres.

-Pencher ?

-Plier ?

-Rompre ?

Elle leurs fit signe que ce n'était pas ça du tout.

-Courber ?

-Pencher ?

-Déjà dit.

-Tordre ?

James avait enfin trouvé ! Elle fit semblant d'applaudir

-Troisième mots en deux lettres.

Des bruit de dégoût à l'autre bout de la salle interrompire leur jeu. Il rat fila de là bas et s'arrêta au milieu de leur petit groupe. Ils les regarda d'abord puis les renifla un par un. Il prit un peu plus de temps avec Remus puis s'arrêta devant Isi. Il la renifla à son tour et mourut.

-La c'est vraiment vexent !

Elle se pencha vers l'animal et se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-A voilà, tu te réveilles ! Dit Remus doucement, avec un sourire.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-J'ai mal à la tête ? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ?

-Buvez ça.

La potion avait un goût atroce, mais la douleur disparue tout de suite.

-Tu t'es évanouie.

-Pauvre petite nature ! On ne supporte pas la vue d'un rat mort ! Se moqua Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça !

-Tu te souviens ?

-C'est flou mais un peu oui. J'ai eu l'impression de suffoquer.

-Vous aviez déjà eu ce symptôme avant ?

-Non jamais.

-Bon, je vais vous garder pour la nuit. Vous autre, allez vous coucher, il est tard.

-Ca va aller ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, je vais bien. C'était juste un petit malaise.

-Repose toi.

Les garçons rejoignirent leur dortoir. Sur le chemin, James aillant bien remarqué que ça n'allait pas depuis l'après-midi vu son air triste, obligea Remus à leur raconter l'épisode du parc. Sirius se senti un peu coupable mais ne dit rien. Ces deux la finiraient ensemble ou il n'était pas un Griffondor !

Finalement, Madame Pomfresh laissa sortir Isi le lendemain matin.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, observa Peter.

-C'est la fatigue, c'est rien

Le soir même elle se réveilla en sursaut. Enfin c'était plutôt Lili qui à force de la secouer, avait réussie à la réveiller. Elle s'assit dans son lit, transpirant à grosse gouttes.

-Ca va ? Tu nous as fait drôlement peur !

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu étais très agitée et tu criais dans ton sommeille, mais ont ne comprenaient pas ce que tu disais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as eu?

-Un cauchemar.

-Raconte.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Ma mère dit toujours qu'il faut raconter tout de suite un cauchemar ou il reviendra.

-Si tu veux, mais c'est assé confus. Je ne sais pas où j'étais mais ça m'a parus familier. Pourtant je ne connais pas d'endroit comme ça! Il y avait des soldats, beaucoup de soldats. Et je les tuais mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Il y avait tellement de sang! dit-elle en tremblant.

-Calme toi, c'était juste un rêve, rien de réel.

-Ca avait l'air vraie, comme un souvenir

-C'est ça qui les rends effrayants. Mais c'est fini maintenant, rendores toi, ça va aller, expliqua Lili.

-Oui tu as raison.

Elle ne trouva le sommeil que très tard dans la matinée, mais aucun autre cauchemar ne vint le tourmenter plus longtemps.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. C'était le début des vacances de Noël. Les cinq amis se regroupèrent près des calèches.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Isi.

-Ca quoi ?

-Ce truc heu… cheval ou quelque chose dans le genre accroché à la calèche.

-Y'a rien du tout Isi, les chevaux sont invisibles.

-Vous ne les voyez pas ?

-Non ! Personne.

-En fait j'ai entendu dire que certains élèves pouvaient les voir, répondit Peter.

-Vraiment ?

A ce moment là, Rusard passa en sifflotant.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vue d'aussi bonne humeur ! Lança Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué s'étonna James. On n'a pas vue un seul animal mort depuis une semaine. Le notre a été le dernier.

-Vraiment ? Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Bon si ont y allaient, ont va manquer le train. Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas venir chez moi ?

-Franchement je croie que ta mère deviendrait folle entre un loup-garou, une louve et Sirius !

-Hey ! Protesta Sirius. Je suis très gentil moi !

-C'est sympa de proposer James cela dit.

-C'est dommage que la pleine lune tombe pendant les vacances.

-C'est pas grave.

-Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, je vous laisse la carte.

-Ont restera dans la cabane.

-En tout cas vous n'allez pas vous marcher dessus. Vous n'êtes que sept à rester. Vous deux, Caleb, trois Pouffsoufle et une Serdaigle.

-Je suis sur qu'ont aura de quoi s'occuper. Allé, dépêchez-vous !

Ils s'installèrent dans la calèche qui s'éloigna petit à petit.

-Joyeux noël !

-Bonne année !

Isi et Remus retournèrent vers le château.

-J'ai une idée. Si ont campaient en bas ? proposa t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Ont ne vas pas dormir chacun dans son dortoir qu'en même ! Ont pourraient descendre deux matelas dans la salle commune, ça serait plus sympa.

-Bonne idée, mais il ne faut pas que Mcgonagall le découvre.

L'idée en elle-même était effectivement bonne, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

-Aiheu ! Tu m'as coincée le doigt contre le mur !

-Désolé. Ne pousse pas, je vais tomber ! T'as des idées parfois !

-Pourquoi ont n'utilisent pas la magie pour le faire descendre ? Aiheuuu !

-Parce que je ne connais pas de sort pour qu'un matelas tourne dans un escalier en colimaçon !

-Heu… moi non plus.

-Et puis ne te plein pas, je vais être obligée de descendre le mien toute seule !

-C'est pas ma faute si les fondateurs, aïe, avaient plus confiances dans les filles que les garçons !

Finalement ils réussirent à les décendre et pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, ils parlèrent d'un peu de tout et de rien jusque tard dans la nuit, bien installés sur leurs lits.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait mordre ?

-Ah… il soupira. C'est une histoire toute bête. J'avais six ans et mes parents dînaient chez des amis pour un anniversaire. Il était très tard et ma baby-sitter c'était endormi. Moi j'avais envie de voir la lune et je suis sortie sous son nez, dans le jardin devant la maison. Enfin c'était plus un champ qu'un jardin, ont vivaient à la campagne. Je suis resté peu être dix minute dehors, c'était la pleine lune. J'ai entendus un drôle de bruit derrière moi et je me souviens que c'est ses yeux que j'ai vus d'abord. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais il m'a mordu au bras. Je pense qu'il m'aurait tué, mais mon père la percuté avec la voiture. Ils venaient juste de rentrer et l'avaient vues m'attaqué. Je croie qu'ils ont eus la peur de leur vie. Et comme tu sais, chez les humains normaux les blessures de loup-garou guérissent très lentement. A Sainte Mangouste ils ont crue que j'allais me vider de mon sang. Et puis j'étais très malade en plus pendant une semaine. Mais finalement j'ai survécu et voilà, je suis devenue un loup-garou.

-Tu devais avoir pas mal de volonté et de force ! Peu de personnes aussi jeune survivent.

-Peu être, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la semaine qui a suivie.

-C'est compréhensible !

-Mais tu as vue l'heure ! Ils faut qu'ont dorment ou le papa noël ne va pas passer !

Isi sourit

-Bonne nuit.

Elle s'endormit rapidement mais Remus resta éveillé. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. La lueur du feu embrasait joliment son visage et un sourire étrange étirait ses lèvres. Il songea que pour la première fois il était presque content d'être sortie cette nuit la, neuf ans plus tôt. Après tout, Dumbeldore lui avait confié Isi à cause de sa condition. Presque oui.

Il se réveilla le matin de noël particulièrement de bonne humeur. Les elfes de maison avaient déposés leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Isi dormait toujours, il était assez tôt, il décida donc d'aller prendre une douche et d'attendre d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avec elle.

Lorsqu'il redescendit de son dortoir, Isi rangeait une lettre dans son enveloppe. Il s'assit sur le lit près d'elle, dans le mauvais sens, ils étaient dos à dos.

-Joyeux noël !

-Joyeux noël aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, puis Isi prit la main de Remus et lui sourit en rougissant.

-J'ai bien réfléchit et… il y a une chose que je veux faire depuis un moment.

Soudain elle l'embrassa avidement. Par Merlin ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Remus, un peu surprit mais abordant un sourire béa lui dit :

-C'était définitivement toi cette fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Celui-ci, c'était pour m'excuser de t'avoir repoussée la semaine dernière et celui-là… elle l'embrassa de nouveau, c'est pour te dire que si tu as toujours envie, je serais ravit d'être ta petite amie.

Le sourire de Remus s'étendit encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

-Oh oui ! Alors ça c'est un cadeau de noël ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

-Sirius. Il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a trois jours. Quatre rouleaux ! Et je croie qu'il a sut trouver les mots justes.

-Fait moi penser à lui acheter une montagne de cadeaux, ce type est un ange ! Je nierais même sous le torture d'avoir un jour dit ça, ajouta t-il.

Il s'allongea en travers du lit. Isi observait fixement la lettre et il songea qu'a chaque fois que Sirius se mêlait de ses affaires, ça commençait mal mais ça finissait merveilleusement bien. Il devrait écouter le Maraudeur un peu plus souvent.

Il vola un baisé à Isi et se leva.

-Si ont ouvraient les cadeaux ?

-Excellente idée !

Depuis le début des vacances, Dumbeldore avait opté pour une petite table où mangeaient professeur et élèves car ils n'étaient que douze. Ils eurent de la chance car cette année, la pleine lune tombait entre les deux réveillons et Isi et Remus purent participer à la fête qu'avait organisé les trois Pouffsoufle pour le réveillon du jour de l'an. Le directeur leur avait même fourni de la musique et une salle vide !

Caleb et Remus furent très occupés, étant les deux seuls garçons pour cinq filles mais le loup-garou réserva tout de même les slows à Isi !

Tout le monde s'écroula vers quatre heures du matin et après avoir dormi quelques heures, un nouveau déménagement eu lieu dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Mcgonagall autorisa les élèves à aller au village et ils achetèrent deux énormes boites de chocolat pour Sirius, qu'il partagea bien volontiers le soir même.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il sortiraient ensemble !

-C'est pas trop tôt !

Les cours reprirent le trois janvier, sous la bonne humeur générale et… la neige !

* * *

**TBC**

**Désolé pour les fautes. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout écris correctement mais j'ai une entorse au pouce (droit t'en qu'à faire, j'ai fait le gauche l'année dernière et je suis droitière!) donc c'est pas facile d'écrire et je n'ai pas le temps de relire (je suis en cours).**

**Joyeux Noël et bonne année! (oublier pas la petit bouton violet! Bisous)**


	5. Janvier, The Begining Of The End

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser du temps que ça a pris pour la publication (à ce point la je ne sais pas si je peux parler d'excuse)! J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec internet, mais tout est réglé maintenant que j'ai le net chez moi. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes qu'il y a surement, mais ma sœur m'a promis depuis environs trois mois qu'elle me corrigerait rapidement le chapitre... '-' et j'en ai marre d'attendre, cette histoire ne se terminera jamais. Bref...

Il me reste à taper les chapitre 6 et 7 qui sont terminés sur papier depuis une éternité, j'essaie de poster au moins le 6 dans les deux prochaines semaine, mais la j'ai 6 partiel de droit et d'anglais prévu jusqu'au vacances, plus un exposé d'anglais juridique donc pas mal de boulot perso.

* * *

**Chapitre**** 5 : Décembre, The Beginning of the End.**

Les cauchemars d'Isi empirèrent durant la première moitié de Janvier. Elle dû demander plusieurs fois une potion de sommeil sans rêves à l'infirmière. Malheureusement on ne pouvait la prendre que trois fois par semaine. Humains et Lycans ne sont pas fais pour ne pas rêver, ça devenait dangereux.

Il neigeait encore un peu dehors et elle passait les quatre autres nuits dans le parc ou à observer les flocons tomber pour se tenir éveillée. C'était un régime dur à supporter pour son corps qu'elle poussait à ses limites. Mais peu importe, elle devait tenir et continuer à aller en cours normalement.

Isi sursauta lorsque le professeur l'interpela, elle était en divination, l'avant dernier cours de la journée.

-J'aimerai que vous alliez chercher dans la remise le livre de Marie Smith Où sont les signes et que vous me le rameniez. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur que j'aimerai montrer à la classe.

-Bien sur professeur.

Elle se leva.

-Que tout le monde s'approche, allez, allez. Asseyez vous ceux de devant.

Isabella entra dans la remise. Elle était encombrée de livre, de boules de cristal, de tasse de thé et d'autres objets qu'Isi ne connaissait pas. Il faisait extrêmement chaud dans la petite pièce alors qu'il gelait dans le reste du château. C'était toujours comme ça dans la tour de toute façon.. Isi se dépêcha donc et trouva enfin le livre. Elle l'apporta au professeur et s'assit à côté de James.

-Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, murmura t-il.

-Oui, oui. j'ai juste un peu chaud.

-Marie Smith était une des plus brillante...

Le professeur continua à parler de Marie Smith et à montrer aux élèves certaines images dans le livre mais Isi n'arrivait pas à se concentre, la chaleur était insupportable.

-Tu viens?

Elle sursauta. Le cours était fini et elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Elle suivi James et Sirius jusqu'à la table et rangea ses affaires. Les garçons marchaient devant elle, riant à plusieurs reprise. Même hors de la tour, elle trouvait la chaleur étouffante. Un mal de tête horrible venait aussi d'apparaitre et lui martelait le crâne.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Remus et Peter arrivant de leur cours sur les Moldus. Peter lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit vaguement. Remus salua les garçons puis planta un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas?

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

-Rien qu'un petit mal de tête, ça va passer.

Il lui pris la main puis posa la seconde sur sa joue.

-Tu es brulante!

-J'ai du attraper un rhume, ça va aller.

-Tu es sur?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je me reposerais un peu avant le dinée.

-Je peux t'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, il ne reste qu'une heure.

Isi laissa échapper un long soupir et Remus comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle où attendait le reste des Griffondors et les Serpentards. Ils étaient largement en avance et le professeur McGonagal n'était pas encore là. Isi s'appuya contre un mur tandis que les quatre garçons discutaient un peu plus loin avec Frank, Malcolm et Charles.

Les vissages près d'Isi semblaient devenir de plus en plus flou. Son T-Shirt sous sa robe était trempée par la transpiration et son mal de tête avait encore empiré. Elle n'en pouvait plus et décida de doucement se diriger vers le groupe puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

-Finalement l'infirmerie n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-Quoi? dit-il en se retournant.

Il lui prit les deux mains.

-Isi, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es brulante. Isi? Tu m'entends?

Sa respiration était rapide, le sang lui battait les tempes et elle sentait des gouttes de sueurs rouler depuis son front jusqu'à ses mâchoires.

-Je t'emmène tout de suite, ça va aller!

-Je ne peux plus...

Soudain elle tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains et se mis à hurler, la douleur irradiant tout son corps.

Le professeur McGonagal accourue, alertée par le cris.

Elle s'accroupit près de Remus qui essayait de calmer Isi qui tremblait frénétiquement. Elle hurla de plus belle.

-Que c'est t-il passé?

James s'agenouilla à son tour ainsi que Peter et Sirius.

-Elle se sentait mal en divination.

Remus la tenait pas les poignets, essayant de la rassurer et de l'empêcher de se blesser.

-Isi, calme toi! C'est moi, c'est Remus. Je t'en pris calme toi, tu n'a rien à craindre...

Isi s'arrêta net. Elle voyait quelque chose. Du feu, ma chaleur, une ombre. Deux grand yeux rouges s'approchèrent d'elle et lui dit en riant :

_Perere it._

Puis tout s'évanouit autour d'elle alors qu'une violente douleur la transperça sous l'estomac.

Devant la salle de classe, les élèves étaient silencieux, le regard fixé sur Isi, totalement calme.

-Ça va?

Remus tira les deux mains d'Isi vers lui. Elle releva lentement la tête fixant ses yeux violet vide de toute expression dans le regard de son petit ami et d'une voie plus froide que jamais lança :

-Perere it.

Une vague de magie s'échappa de son corps, percuta les élèves qui reculèrent tous et s'évanouit.

Isi s'écroula, inanimée, sur le sol de pierre.

Remus, que la vague avait renversé, se releva rapidement et se pencha sur elle.

-Isi? Isi, tu m'entends?

-Est-ce qu'elle est... lança un des élève.

-Non, elle respire.

-Si vous pouvez la porter, il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie.

-Bien sur, répondit Remus en la soulevant doucement.

-Allez y, je vous rejoint. Potter, Black, vous courez vite?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Black, allez à l'infirmerie et prévenez Mme Pomfresh. Potter, allez chercher un autre professeur et dite lui que j'ai besoin du directeur, qu'il vous conduise à son bureau. Il me trouvera à l'infirmerie,.

-Bien madame, répondit James. Sirius était déjà parti.

-Je veux que chacun regagne sa salle commune, je ne veux pas vous voir trainer dans les couloirs pendant que nous somme à l'infirmerie.

-Je peux venir? demanda Peter.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Si vous voulez Pettigrow.

-Nous aussi? Demanda Lili.

Non, ça suffit. Tout le monde au dortoir. Mlle Evans, ils sont sous votre responsabilité pendant la prochaine heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à d'après vous?

Le professeur soupira et d'un air inquiet répondit :

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie et essaya de rattraper Remus tandis que les élèves remontaient en discutant.

-Vous avez senti ça?

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je me suis senti drôlement...

-Puissant... murmura un autre élève.

-C'était vraiment bizarre.

-Effrayant!

-J'espère qu'elle va bien.

-Moi aussi, répondit Lili avec inquiétude.

Jales arriva quelques minutes après les autres avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Que ce passe t-il?

-Je pense avoir la solution au problème pour lequel nous vous avez réunis il y a quelques jours.

-Vous l'avez trouvé Minerva?

-J'aurai préféré, mais il à trouvé Mlle Asenovitch avant nous. Elle est inconsciente pour le moment.

-J'aurai besoin de lui parler lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

-Si elle se réveille, lança madame Pomfresh qui venait de quitter sa patiente, elle jeta un regard sur les étudiants et hésita à en dire plus.

-Que dite vous Pom-Pom?

-Je ne sais ce qui à provoquer se malaise mais ça à du être très violent.

-Mais vous pouvez arranger ça, hein? Demanda Remus très inquiet.

-Elle est très affaiblie et il n'y a presque plus de magie en elle vraisemblablement., ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Je ne peux rien faire, ça dépend d'elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui à pu arriver.

-J'ai peu être une idée, mais je dois savoir exactement ce qui est arrivé, répondit le Directeur.

James commença à lui expliquer puis Remus pris la relève.

-... et la, elle m'a regardé mais elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs et elle a dit quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi.

-Perere it. C'est du latin, ça veux dire tu vas mourir. Sirius ajouta devant l'air étonné de ses amis : mon père m'a obligé à l'apprendre, il pensait que c'était mieux pour les heu... rituels.

-Bien sur, si il veux. Et juste après ça, quelque chose m'a renversé et je me suis sentie bizarre, plus...

-Puissant, acheva James.

-C'était une vague de magie directeur, ajouta McGonagal, elle nous à tous galvaniser.

-Je vois, répondit Dumbledore d'un air inquiet.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir maintenant ? Demanda Remus.

-Bien sur, mais ne resté pas trop longtemps tout les quatre, elle a besoin de repos. Mais avant ça, j'ai une question. Lorsque vous me lavez amenée, elle saignait beaucoup Comment c'est-elle fait cette blessure?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

-C'est une blessure faite par une lame. Un peu plus haut elle l'aurait tuée, c'est assez grave.

-Une lame? Il n'y avait rien de pointu et surement rien de ce genre près de nous.

-C'est très étrange.

-Ensuite, je veux que vous retourniez à la salle commune, expliqua McGonagal.

-Mais...

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle, il est plus sage que vous retourniez avec le reste des élèves.

-Je pourrais venir la voir demain?

-Entre vos cours oui.

Ils restèrent près de trois heures avec Isi puis l'infirmière les mis gentiment mais fermement à la porte, après tout, la visite aurait du être courte. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à leur tour, frustrés de ne pouvoir rester. James fut le premier à entré suivi par Sirius et Peter et un peu plus loin par Remus.

Lili interpella James dès sont entré. La plupart des élèves de la classe avaient attendus dans la salle commune pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Comment va t-elle?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Evans? Lança t-il d'un air mauvais. Ils étaient debout face à face.

-Je t'ai poser une question!

-Moi aussi.

-J'étais la première, réponds!

-Tu n'avais pas l'air très alarmée pourtant!

-C'est mon amie autant que la tienne!

-Vous pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes vous deux! Hurla Sirius. Au moins par respect pour Isi et Remus!

Celui-ci était assit sur le bord d'une fenêtre et regardait le lac sans rien dire.

-Elle est inconsciente, l'infirmière ne sais pas si elle va se réveiller parce qu'elle n'a presque plus de magie et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous disputer pour savoir qui tien le plus à elle! Super comme amis, vraiment!

-Désolé. Est-ce qu'on peut la voir?

-Pas pour le moment. On aura le droit de venir entre les cours demain.

Quelqu'un s'approcha.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a au juste? C'était quoi cette folie tout à l'heure?

Un petit groupe se forma autour de Peter, James et Lili, pour parler d'Isi.

Sirius, qui avait vu Remus monter dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, s'extirpa tant bien que mal du groupe pour rejoindre son ami. Il était assit au pied de son lit, les yeux rougis. Sirius s'assit juste à côté de lui et resta plusieurs minutes silencieux avant de dire doucement :

-Ça va?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu sais ce qu'à dit madame Pomfresh quand on est sortie. Les lycans sont très résistants.

-Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir.

-Il faut que tu es confiance, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas si grave et...

-Je ne la sens plus.

-De quoi tu parles?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Remus tourna son regard vers Sirius. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi alarmé.

-Je ne la sens plus. Depuis qu'il y a eu cette vague de magie, je ne sens plus sa présence. Et... et ça me fait vraiment peur parce que j'avais pas ressentie un vide pareil depuis notre rencontre.

-Je suis sur que c'est passager. Il faut juste qu'elle... recharge ses réserves! C'est une créature magique et cette magie est vitale pour elle, sans ça c'est juste une humaine et plus un lycan. C'est pour ça que tu ne la sens plus. Ça va passer, je le sais.

-Comment?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en elle et je sais qu'Isi va se battre quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut que tu ais confiance aussi.

-J'essaie mais...

-Tu est inquiet, je comprends. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

-Je sais.

-C'est presque l'heure de diner. Tu veux venir?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais merci.

-Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure alors, je te laisse un peu tranquille.

Il se leva et redescendit dans la salle commune. A dire vrais, cette histoire lui avait aussi coupé l'appétit mais il devait reprendre des forces pour l'entrainement.

Il remonta rapidement au dortoir après le diné pour récupérer ses gants tandis que James et Peter l'attendaient dans le hall.

Il allait quitter la chambre lorsqu'il eut une idée.

-Remus, viens avec nous.

-Où?

-A l'entrainement.

-J'ai pas vraiment la tête au Quiditch ce soir.

-Justement, c'est pour te changer les idées. S'il te plaie.

Remus soupira mais accepta.

Le lendemain, il essaya de déjeuner mais rien ne passait, puis il se dirigea vers le cours de botanique. Visiblement les professeurs avaient été prévenues de la situation puisqu'aucun d'eux ne demanda où se trouvait Isi. Sirius, James et Peter n'avaient pas cours l'heure suivante et restèrent donc avec Lili et Alice à l'infirmerie. A midi, Remus s'y précipita et n'eut l'autorisation de rester que s'il mangeait un repas entier. Il trouva le chantage vraiment odieux, puisqu'il n'avait déjà le droit de rester qu'entre les cours, mais l'accepta tout de même, sans savoir que l'idée venait de Lili.

L'heure passa rapidement et Isi dormait toujours profondément. Remus du retourner en cours. Il rejoignit le file des Griffondors qui attendaient devant la salle d u cours de potion. Il allait donner des nouvelles aux autres lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta. C'était Malfoy entouré par Avery et Goyle.

-Alors Lupin, toujours à t'inquiéter pour ta petite amie?

Caleb qui était un peut plus loin se rapprocha du groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?

-Je veux juste savoir si on doit déjà organiser le fête ou attendre. Alors dit moi, est-ce que cette monstrueuse bête sauvage est enfin morte ou pas encore?

Avant qu'il ne réalise quoi que ce soit deux poing lui éclatèrent l'arcade sourcilière et le nez.

Les deux garçons avaient frappés en même temps, oubliant leurs baguettes. Remus se tourna vers ses amis, qui le regardèrent l'air abasourdit. C'était la première fois qu'il frappait quelqu'un. Puis il se tourna vers Caleb qui hurla en se massant le poing :

-Ne parle plus jamais de ma sœur comme ça!

Le professeur arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'interposa entre les trois garçons prêts à se battre de nouveau.

-Arrêtez ça, arrêtez tout de suite! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Un brouhaha infernale se fit entendre mais il fini par avoir toute l'histoire.

-Tout les trois, je veux vous voir à la fin de l'heure. En attendant, tout le monde à l'intérieur. Malfoy, vous allez à l'infirmerie mais je veux que vous reveniez après.

Malfoy murmura à Caleb :

-Tu viens de faire une grossière erreur.

-Au contraire.

Il prit ses affaires et s'installa seul au fond de la salle.

A la fin de l'heure le professeur les fit s'assoir devant tandis que les autres partaient à leur prochain cours.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, passa la tête dans les flammes et dit :

-Minerva, vous pouvez descendre, j'ai un problème avec un de vos élèves.

Remus se tassa sur sa chaise.

Elle arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, en criant presque :

-Lequel des deux? Black ou Potter? Il vont me rendre folle!

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'agit de Lupin.

-Que... quoi? Balbutia t-elle.

-Caleb et Remus se sont battus avec Lucius.

-Vous me décevez beaucoup monsieur Lupin.

-Je... je suis désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang froid, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Y'avait de quoi! Ajouta Caleb.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Il lui expliquèrent rapidement le problème.

-Étant donné la situation, que vous connaissez mieux que moi Minerva, je voulais avoir votre avis. Doit-on être indulgent envers ces deux garçons?

-Certainement pas! Votre conduite est inadmissible dans toutes les situations. Cinquante points en moins chacun et une retenue. Vous nettoierez la salle des chaudrons jeudi soir et sans l'aide de la magie!

-Mais madame...

-Pas de mais! Quand à vous Monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux même pas trouver les mots pour dire à quel point je suis outrée par votre comportement. C'est indigne et je ne vois pas ce que vous faisiez ici de toute façon, les septièmes années n'ont pas cours de potion aujourd'hui. Cent points seront retirés à Serpentard et puisque vous trouvez ça si amusant, vous passerez trois soirs par semaine plus les samedis à l'infirmerie pour aider Madame Pomfresh pour les trois prochaines semaines.

-Mais madame, on à Quiditch dans deux semaines!

-Votre équipe devra trouver un remplaçant.

-Vous pouvez retourner en cours maintenant, ajouta le professeur.

Les trois garçons retournèrent silencieusement en classe, maugréant intérieurement contre McGonagal.

Deux jours plus tard, Caleb et Remus se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle de classe. McGonagal avait confisquée leur baguettes et Remus s'évertuait à faire disparaître une trace tenace de potion. Il était particulièrement en colère d'être ici plutôt qu'avec Isi. Caleb lui, rangeait l'armoire. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de toute l'heure, c'est pourquoi Remus fut surprit de l'entendre soudain :

-C'est Malfoy qui devrait être là, pas nous! Elle aurait du nous mettre en retenue à l'infirmerie et lui ici!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Remus s'approcha en brandissant d'un air menaçant son éponge.

-Tu n'en a rien à faire d'Isi! Tu n'as même pas réagit avec l'épouvantard et tu n'as rien fait lorsqu'elle est tombée malade.

-Je tiens à elle, se défendit Caleb.

-C'est ça! Alors pourquoi tu ne viens jamais la voir à l'infirmerie?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Tes raisons? Ta sœur et allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie, on ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a et toi tu as tes raisons... Rien n'est plus important il me semble!

-J'ai déjà perdu une sœur, c'est trop dure de voir Isi comme ça, cria Caleb

-Parlons en justement! Comment peux tu reprocher à Isi la mort de Rachel? La faire souffrir comme ça c'est monstrueux!cria Remus à son tour.

Un pot implosa soudain dans la main de Caleb, rependant un liquide visqueux sur le sol et sa robe.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais en colère parce que ta vrais sœur est morte. Que c'est à propos de ça que vous vous disputés tout le temps.

-Elle m'énerve avec ça! Cria Caleb en jetant rageusement son chiffon sur le sol. Qu'en est-ce qu'elle comprendra!

Remus se calma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Caleb lui jeta un regard en coin et se calma à son tour. Il s'assit au bord de l'estrade et fut rapidement rejoint par Remus.

-Elle t'a parlé de ce qui c'est passé alors.

-Un peu oui.

-Je pensais que j'étais le seul avec qui elle en parlais.

-Les autres ne savent pas.

-Et elle t'a dit que je la haïssais pour ce qui c'est passé et qu'elle n'est pas ma vrais sœur.

-Pas tout à fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était un monstre et que tu le savais. Et comme tu l'as appelé comme ça au début de l'année, j'ai crue que c'était toi qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête.

-Le petit monstre? Je l'ai toujours appelée comme ça, c'est pas méchant. En fait, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre l'inverse, que rien avait changé et qu'elle était toujours mon petit monstre.

-Mais vous vous disputés tout le temps.

-Ça c'est de sa faute, si elle ne c'était pas persuadée de c'est choses idiotes. Depuis l'accident, elle ne se considère plus comme ma vrais sœur. Parce que Rachel l'était. J'ai toujours vécut avec elle, on avaient deux ans lorsque mes parents ont adopté Isi. C'est ma sœur, peut importe qu'on aient pas les même parents! Après la mort de Rachel, elle à commencé à s'éloigner et je ne supportait plus de la voir se reprocher l'accident. Elle t'as dit qu'elle à faillit mourir aussi?

-Non!

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Lorsqu'elle à réussi à sortir le corps de Rachel de l'eau, elle était déjà blessé mais les garçons qui les avaient attaqués sont revenue à la charge. Ils savaient que c'était un lycan, ils étaient de Durmstrang, je pense qu'ils avaient peur d'elle en fait. Ce jour là, ils l'on tellement frappés qu'elle à faillit ne pas s'en remettre. Et qu'en on sait à quel point les lycans sont plus résistant que les humains, je te laisse imaginée ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Elle est restée près de deux semaines à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs si elle avait été humaine, elle ne serait plus la aujourd'hui. Elle à survécut, et Rachel est morte.

-Elle ne m'a jamais raconté tout ça. Je comprends mieux.

-Isi ne ce l'est jamais pardonnée. Pendant des mois je l'ais entendue pleurer tout les soirs, elle disait qu'elle était un monstre, qu'elle l'avait tuée et qu'on devaient tous la détester pour ça. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais aussi sous le choc. Et puis plus ça allait plus ça m'énervait de l'entendre dire des choses pareil. J'avais perdu une sœur et je perdais la deuxième. Alors je suis devenue plus dur avec elle. J'espérais la voir réagir, qu'elle comprenne. Tu sais, avant, Isi était fier d'être un lycan. Elle aurait insisté pour que Dumbledore le dise tout de suite à l'école et elle n'aurait pas hésité aussi longtemps avant de sortir avec toi.

-Tu crois?

-C'est la première fois que je la vois amoureuse, c'est super en fait, ça me fait très plaisir. D'ailleurs si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, tu aura affaire à moi!

Remus sourit après que Caleb lui ai fait un léger sourire.

-Je ne lui ferai jamais rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens bien trop à elle. Mais je pense que vous avez besoin de discuter, sans vous disputer. Elle a besoin de toi maintenant, d'un frère et pas de quelqu'un avec qui s'engueuler en permanence!

-Je lui parlerais, si elle se réveil, soupira Caleb.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va mieux.

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais?

-Je le sens, répondit simplement Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-On devrait finir de ranger, avant que McGonagal ne revienne.

-Bonne idée.

Ça leur prit trois soirs pour nettoyer toute la salle. A chaque fois que quelqu'un renversait quelque chose ou cassait un pot les deux garçons hurlaient :

-Tu peux pas faire attention non? Y'en a qui range ici!

Ils passaient également beaucoup de temps ensemble à l'infirmerie après que Remus ai convaincu Caleb d'y aller.

Isi ne se réveilla que le dimanche suivant. Remus se pencha vers elle est dit doucement :

-Comment te sens tu ma belle? Tu nous à fait une sacrée frayeur!

-J'ai mal à la tête, elle essaya de se lever et fit une grimace, et au ventre aussi.

-Ne vous levez pas. Black, allez chercher le professeur McGonagal.

-Regarde qui est là, ajouta Remus, qui se poussa légèrement.

-Caleb? Mais qu'est-ce... il s'assit au bord du lit.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de se battre et qu'on discute.

-Je crois aussi.

Sirius était déjà sorti mais Isi se tourna vers le reste de la bande et leur fit un grand sourire. Les garçons ainsi que Alice et Lili avaient élu domicile dans l'infirmerie depuis le vendredi soir malgré les protestations de l'infirmière.

-Poussez vous, poussez vous! Laissez lui un peu d'air. Buvez ça, c'est contre le mal de tête.

Isi eu droit de nouveau à cette affreuse potion, mais la douleur disparue rapidement.

-Pour votre ventre, ça va disparaître rapidement, vous avez de la chance.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé?

-Malheureusement oui. Je suis la depuis longtemps?

-Cinq jours.

-Là, j'ai du battre un record!

Sirius arriva accompagné de McGonagal et Dumbledore.

-Comment vous sentez vous?

-Ça va, merci.

-Pouvez vous répondre à quelques questions?

-Je pense oui.

-Bien. Isabella, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui vous est arrivé. Dans les détails, demanda le directeur.

-Heu... bien.

Elle lui raconta tout, la douleur terrible, la vision, les yeux rouges... tout. Elle c'était blottie dans les bras de Remus dès le début.

-Je vois. Y a t-il autre chose d'anormal en ce moment?

-Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre... de tuer des soldats. C'est tellement réel!

-Elle parle en latin la nuit aussi.

-Vous avez appris cette langue?

-Jamais.

-Depuis quand avez vous ces cauchemars?

-A peu près une semaine avant les vacances de Noël.

-Quand tu t'es évanouie?

-Oui.

-Avez vous entendue une voie à ce moment là?

-Heu... oui, répondit Isi un peu surprise. Je ne l'avait dit à personne.

-Pourquoi.

-Je... j'avais peur parce que c'est la même voix que dans mes cauchemars. Je pensais que vous me prendriez pour une folle. Remus leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme bêtises des fois.

-Avez vous eu des accès de colère, des absences? Entendez vous encore cette voix a d'autres moments?

-Non, je ne l'entends que la nuit et pas d'accès de colère. Par contre j'ai eu une absence en cours de divination.

-Je crains que le reste n'arrive bientôt aussi, expliqua le directeur.

-Vous savez ce que j'ai?

-Malheureusement avec ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne peux plus avoir de doute. Il y a quelque temps on a commencé à retrouver des animaux mort un peu partout? C'est le signe qu'un démon ou qu'un esprit essaie de reprendre une forme physique. Les animaux n'étaient pas assez fort pour le contenir. Nous n'en avions pas trouvés depuis un moment donc nous espérions qu'il avait disparue avant d'y parvenir mais je crains qu'il n'ai trouvé un autre refuge. Vous êtes possédé Isabella.

-Que... quoi?

-Habitée serait un meilleur terme. Les démons, lorsqu'ils sont jeunes, ne peuvent prendre entièrement le contrôle du corps qu'ils habitent. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ne vous possède pas totalement. Et il me semble que les cauchemars que vous faite sont en réalité des souvenir auxquels vous avez accès lorsqu'il essai de prendre votre contrôle .

-Donc je suis habité par un jeune démon. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

-Et bien, le fait qu'il n'ai pas votre contrôle est une bonne nouvelle. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps. Nous devons savoir en premier lieu de quel démon il s'agit pour trouvé le rituel à accomplir. Mais cela risque d'être compliqué à définir. Si nous savions quel type d'invocation à été utilisé, cela nous aiderai beaucoup.

-Moi, je sais peut-être, répondit timidement Peter.

-Je vous écoute.

-Voilà, c'était pendant les vacances d'halloween, je me promenais dans les couloirs et j'ai aperçu des Serpentards faire un rituel de magie noir.

-Qui a osé? Demanda McGonagal.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient ratés leur rituel. Remus et moi ont est allez voir Mimi Gemiarde et elle à entendue parlée d'un démon de la peur.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler? Vous êtes préfet en plus M Lupin!

-Le rituel avait raté, ont à pensés que ça ne servait à rien de vous embêter avec ça. On ne sais même pas qui c'était.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient faire peur à des Griffondors c'est tout.

-Halloween vous avez dit, réfléchit Dumbledore, le professeur Lucas a trouvé le premier rat mort quelques jours plus tard.

-Je m'en souviens, lança Remus, j'étais avec lui.

-Donc, ils ont bien ramenés le démon, fini McGonagal.

-Non, seulement son essence, le rituel à effectivement échoué et ils n'ont pas puent le ramener entièrement.

-Vous pouvez m'en débarrassé?

-Je dois faire des recherches, la description et vague, nous utiliserons vos symptômes comme points de départ, si vos amis sont près à m'aider.

-Bien sur, professeur, répondit Caleb.

-Pom-pom, vous pouvez laissez Isabella retourner en cours, il n'y a rien de plus que vous puissiez faire.

-Mais si la magie quitte encore son corps?

-Je pense que le démon sera plus prudent désormais. En vous infligeant cette blessure, il vous a tuée dans la vision et il à bien failli le faire dans la réalité. C'est pour cela que la magie à quitté votre corps. Mais il sait que si vous mourez, il partagera votre sort.

-Est-ce qu'il va prendre complètement possession de moi?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ont l'en empêchera, murmura Remus.

-Lorsqu'il sera assez fort, oui. Encore une chose. Vous tous ici, êtes les amis et confidents d'Isabella c'est pourquoi j'ai parlé de tous ceci devant vous. Mais je compte sur vous pour maintenir le secret. Personne ne doit savoir hormis vous et les professeurs, ils m'aiderons dans mes recherches. C'est extrêmement important pour la sécurité d'Isabella et pour qu'elle puisse restée parmi nous. Officiellement vous êtes malade, mais nous vous soignons. Il s'agit d'une maladie qui ne touche que les Lycans. Je contacterais vos parents dès que j'aurais regagné mon bureau. Maintenant, retournés tous dans vos dortoirs, vous avez besoin de vous retrouvez et de vous reposer.

Ils remontèrent donc dans leur salle commune. Personne n'osa aborder le sujet car ils n'étaient pas seuls et tout le monde préféra regagner sa chambre lorsque la salle commune se vida des autres élèves. Remus allait monter sans sa chambre lorsqu'il vit Isi s'arrêter près d'une fenêtre. Il s'approcha derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de Remus et sourit.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher?

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et commença à la bercé doucement en murmurant près de son oreille :

-Menteuse, je ne te crois pas! Ils s'observèrent dans le reflet de la vitre.

-Je t'aime Remus.

Son ton désespéré effraya le jeune homme. Elle avait vraiment été ébranlée par ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui était arrivée lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Remus se demanda soudain si elle avait continuée son cauchemar.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Viens là.

Elle se retourna et se blottie dans ses bras.

-J'ai crue que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter tu sais, ça à durée une éternité!

Ok, elle avait effectivement été coincée dans cette affreuse vision. Remus se maudit de n'avoir pas parlé du rituel à quelqu'un.

-Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Isi demanda :

-Tu veux bien rester un peu Remus, je ne veux pas être toute seule ce soir.

-Bien sur.

Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé face au feu et restèrent en silence, juste appréciant la présence de l'autre.

James, Sirius et Peter les trouvèrent enlacés sur le canapé, profondément endormis, le lendemain matin. Plusieurs filles passèrent devant eux en leur lançant un sourire comme pour dire "qu'est-ce que c'est romantique" et Sirius décida de les réveiller avant que le cerveau des filles encore intelligente ne se liquéfie de mièvrerie.

-Aller debout les marmottes! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner!

Isi ouvra un œil et lança :

-Tu mange trop Sirius!

-Vous n'avez pas avoir le temps de vous changer si vous trainez encore! Nous on y va.

Isi se leva en marmonnant quelque chose comme "pour une fois que je dormais bien" et entreprit de réveiller doucement Remus.

-Hum..., un sourire dès le réveil, ça fait du bien. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se relever. Quand est-ce qu'on c'est endormis?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi reposée!

-Moi aussi. Quel heure est-il?

-Huit heure moins le quart, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Ils prirent rapidement une douche et rejoignirent la grande salle.

Le reste du mois apporta une montagne de travail à la petite équipe. Lili, Alice, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Isi et même Caleb menaient des recherches à la bibliothèque, en plus de leur devoir, pour trouver le bon démon.

Mais quelque part, cette histoire avait qu'en même apporté du bon. Caleb et Isi avaient eu une longue discussion qui c'était fini par des pleurs et une réconciliation. Isi avait enfin compris que Caleb ne lui en voulais pas et que ce n'était pas de sa faute et lui même avait réellement eu très peur de perdre une autre sœur. Tout les deux étaient fatigués des disputes continuel.

-Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête?

-Tu sais bien que oui.

-Des démangeaisons sur la nuque?

-Non.

-Une poussé de furoncle?

-Beurk! Non.

-Une libido surdéveloppé?

-Non! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions Sirius!

-C'est la livre, c'est pas moi!

-Sirius, ce n'est pas le bon démon.

-On ne trouvera jamais!

-Ne soit pas défaitiste Alice.

-Il y a tellement de démons différents!

-Mes symptômes n'ont pas l'air très aahhhhhhhhhh!

Elle s'écroula de sa chaise et continua à hurler. Remus fut aussitôt à ses côtés.

-Isi, Isi calme toi! Ne le laisse pas prendre le contrôle!

Des visions de mort et de bataille l'assaillirent et elle cria des mots en latin.

-Isi, écoute ma voix, tu es en sécurité, reviens avec nous, reviens!

Finalement elle se calma progressivement, la salle autour d'elle se précisa et elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle respira profondément.

-Comment te sens tu?

-Ça peu aller

-Au moins cette fois tu ne t'es pas évanouie.

-Ça fait quoi, quatre crises en quinze jours?

-Je commence à m'habituer à la douleur.

Elle chancela et s'accrocha à Remus qui la poussa vers une chaise.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-C'est mieux si tu ne souffre pas, non?

-C'est pas ça, la douleur est pire à chaque fois. Si je m'y habitue ça veux juste dire que je le combat moins. Il est entrain de prendre le dessus.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, on peut continuer sans toi.

-Je ne suis pas en porcelaine.

-Comme tu veux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit tout à l'heure Sirius, demanda Lili.

-T'es petits soldats ne me font rien. Je suis la peur et même la mort fuit devant moi.

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Alice, Lili et Peter abandonnèrent le navire vers dix heures pour se coucher. Une heures plus tard, les autres commencèrent à avoir du mal à ce concentrer.

Isi soupira et bailla longuement en essayant de répondre au questions de Sirius. Peter et Remus qui étaient un peu plus loin s'approchèrent.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Le mal de tête est partie, je suis juste fatiguée. J'espère ne pas avoir de crise pendant la pleine lune, je crois pas pouvoir supporter ça.

Ils se jetèrent un regard inquiet et Remus s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Ma puce, la pleine lune c'était il y a deux jours. Tu t'es transformée jusqu'à ce matin. Tu es resté avec moi hier soir pendant que je préparais mon devoir sur les Moldus.

-Je... je me souviens pas de tout ça. De rien du tout!

-Je crois que tu à besoin de dormir, tu es fatiguée.

-Dumbledore avait dit que ça empirerait!

-Et ne pas dormir n'arrange pas les choses. Aller viens.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune se coucher.

La fin du mois n'apporta pas de bonnes nouvelles Isi avait des crises de plus en plus fréquente mais ce n'était pas aussi violent que la première. Elle avait des flash d'une vie passé un peu n'importe quand mais elle s'y faisait, ainsi qu'à la douleur. Elle se retrouvait souvent dans un endroit totalement inattendue après avoir perdue une heure ou deux.

Février n'était pas de meilleur augure.

* * *

TBC

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je ne suis pas sur de la traduction en latin, on me la donnée y'a déjà un petit moment.

A bientôt!

12


End file.
